


El establecimiento

by ViridianAlien



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Food droneAU, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Other, Smut before love, Violence, Xenophilia, kinda of a slow burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianAlien/pseuds/ViridianAlien
Summary: Los Irkens llegan a la tierra con una intención. El investigador paranormal Dib Membrane intentará descubrir a estos seres, involucrándose más de lo que imagina.
Relationships: Zim/Dib
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Invader Zim no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.

La tierra, un aburrido lugar en donde las personas conviven en falsa armonía. Un lugar en donde sus habitantes se entretienen con las más insulsas noticias, ocupando sus mentes con información inservible, y perdiendo su tiempo y vidas en guerras que sólo causan más guerras. Este lugar, por desgracia, es el lugar al que Dib Membrane llama “hogar”.   
Desde que tuvo uso de memoria, Dib sintió una gran fascinación por todo lo paranormal. Monstruos, seres sobrenaturales, y en especial todo lo relacionado al espacio exterior. Encontrar pruebas acerca de todo aquello que el humano desconoce se convirtió en su modo de vida, logrando comprender varios de los misterios que hasta ahora habían quedado sin resolver. Sin embargo, aún con todas las evidencias en manos, no logró que ninguna otra persona cercana a él le creyera.   
Su padre, el profesor Dezmond Membrane, un científico reconocido a nivel mundial por sus logros para mejorar exponencialmente la vida en la tierra, enfocando su intelecto superior en la creación y renovación constante de energía amigable con el ambiente y a la vez accesible, incluso fue capaz de desarrollar la clonación de manera exitosa no una sino dos veces, es decir, su hermana y Dib. Un hombre de ciencia con miles de conocimientos a su merced, no fue nunca capaz de comprender la fascinación de su hijo por lo paranormal, insistiendo en que aquello no existe, que es una mera distracción de lo que realmente importa en el mundo. Durante años, el profesor intentó convencer a Dib de unirse a su equipo en los laboratorios Membrane, con el intelecto de Dib, el profesor estaba seguro de que juntos podrían crear cosas maravillosas. Dib nunca aceptó aquel ofrecimiento, discutiendo con su padre constantemente por ello, y aunque nunca apoyó sus intereses, Dib aprendió a sobrellevarlo y continuar con sus pasiones.   
Su hermana tampoco fue un gran apoyo en sus pasatiempos. Gazlene Membrane, aún siendo dos años menor que Dib, siempre ha sido mucho más seria y madura que él. Lo único que hacía a Gaz remotamente infantil, era su fascinación por los videojuegos, en cualquier tipo de plataforma y género. Al contrario de su hermano, al cumplir dieciséis años, Gaz decidió trabajar en los laboratorios de su padre, logrando desarrollar junto a él varios proyectos para el beneficio de la humanidad.   
En la escuela tampoco pudo encontrar a alguien que compartiera su fascinación por lo paranormal, sus compañeros lo veían como alguien extraño y loco, se burlaban de él y lo hacían a un lado, lo cual eventualmente se convirtió en su modo de vida. En cuanto al aprendizaje, nunca fue un reto para Dib. Terminó sus estudios un par de años antes que el resto, y de inmediato fue aceptado en varias de las mejores universidades del país, y si, sin usar la referencia de su padre aún cuando el insistió en ello. Entrar a la universidad le emocionaba, al fin tendría un reto frente a él y podría estudiar algo que de verdad le gustase, por desgracia, su padre también tendría una firme opinión en ello. La discusión sobre su futura educación duró alrededor de dos meses luego de graduarse. La parapsicología parecía ser una buena opción para Dib, además que una de las universidades en las que había sido admitido tenían un muy buen programa, pero su padre indicó que no pagaría por ello. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, la ingeniería aeroespacial era la mejor opción, una vez se graduara, el profesor podría recomendarlo para trabajar en NASAPLACE así Dib podría trabajar de cerca en todo aquello relacionado con el espacio.  
La universidad fue un cambio radical para Dib. Se mudo a otra ciudad, compartió dormitorio durante mucho tiempo, conoció a varias personas con un criterio parecido al suyo, o al menos que no le consideraban del todo un loco por creer que existía vida en el espacio. Pudo adquirir nuevos conocimientos, tanto personales como intelectuales y casi comenzaba a sentirse parte de la sociedad.   
A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de su nueva vida, los intereses de Dib nunca se fueron, por el contrario, encontró la manera de mantener estos al mismo tiempo que sus estudios, y al ser mayor de edad, le fue permitido unirse a un grupo secreto conocido como “la sociedad del ojo hinchado”, en donde funge como agente encargado de recabar información sobre cualquier situación paranormal cercana a él. Le fue difícil equilibrar su vida como agente de la sociedad y sus estudios, en especial en el último año de estos, sin embargo, su inteligencia era lo bastante superior como para lidiar con todo ello, logrando graduarse con honores a los veinticuatro años, así como también obtener un puesto de prestigio en la sociedad secreta.   
Su padre por fin estaba orgulloso, y como lo había prometido, luego de graduarse consiguió que le dieran una pasantía en NASAPLACE, trabajando como técnico en las consolas. El trabajo no era gran cosa, observar los monitores en espera de alguna señal de las sondas enviadas al espacio, o de las cápsulas tripuladas, reportes esporádicos y demás nimiedades para mantenerlo ocupado y fingir que realmente estaba haciendo algo de provecho.  
Su vida era una rutina, y casi le hacia extrañar los desvelos de la universidad al igual que sus escapadas para investigar sobre algún suceso paranormal. Al enterarse de su pasantía, la sociedad del ojo hinchado insistió en que debía enfocarse en ello, ya que así, ellos tendrían un ojo sobre el cielo, aunque para Dib era bastante frustrante el solo observar. Eso hasta que, un día, casi a la media noche, una de las pantallas mostraría algo sumamente sorprendente. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Brit?... ¡Hey, Brit!”  
“¿Qué sucede, Dib? ¿Las pantallas están bien?” Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrón se acercó hasta donde estaba, fijando su mirada en Dib antes de volverla a las pantallas.   
“Si, es solo que-- ¿Tu también lo ves, no?” Dib señaló con gran ánimo a la pantalla a su derecha. La imagen en esta mostraba a Marte casi por completo, sin embargo eso no era lo interesante en la ella.   
“Eso parece… Pero, es imposible, no tenemos ninguna sonda cerca de esas coordenadas ¿Oh si?” de inmediato, Brit tomó asiento frente a la pantalla, ingresando los comandos necesarios para verificar sus palabras.   
“No, no hay nada nuestro en esa coordenadas… Además, sea lo que sea, se dirige directamente a la tierra, y a una gran velocidad.” Pesé a la claridad de la imagen, era difícil descifrar lo que veía. Era más grande que cualquier sonda o nave de la tierra y una especie de color rosa predominaba en su estructura. Tras ingresar una serie de comandos, Dib logró que el telescopio del observatorio fijará su vista en el objeto, y así poder definir de mejor forma lo que veía. Una nave espacial, o al menos eso parecía.   
¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría ser que todas sus teorías fueran ciertas? ¿Podría ser ésta la prueba irrefutable que tanto necesitaba para probar que no estaba loco después de todo? Dib no quería poner sus esperanzas muy en alto, pero al ver la cara de su compañero, y como había ido a avisarle al encargado de turno sobre lo que estaban viendo, era imposible no hacerlo.   
“Aquí el agente Mothman. Parece que al fin tendremos visitas desde otra galaxia… Los mantendré informados.” En cuanto estuvo solo, realizó una breve llamada a su superior dentro de la sociedad, no pudiendo esperar a verificar si lo que veía era algo fuera de este mundo o no, y aunque no lo sabía, podía sentirlo, en su interior algo le decía que al fin tendría la prueba irrefutable de que si existía vida fuera de la tierra, si había seres más allá de la galaxia después de todo. Y fueran quienes fueran, pronto llegarían para darse a conocer.


	2. Chapter 2

A millones de años luz de la tierra, se encuentra el Planeta Irk, un lugar reconocido por su avanzada tecnología y organización impecable, en donde sus habitantes son entrenados rigurosamente para cumplir con el objetivo de sus líderes. En él habitan los irkens, una raza creada por la combinación de la ingeniería y la genética para procrear seres casi perfectos. De piel verdosa, cuya textura podría compararse fácilmente a la seda, más sólo de apariencia, ya que sus cuerpos poseen una gran resistencia en cualquier tipo de combate e incluso algunas armas. Cada uno de ellos cuenta con un PAK, un dispositivo ovalado incrustado en la espalda del irken desde el momento de su nacimiento, cuya función es la de ser un segundo cerebro, almacenando información de vital importancia para la misiones en cada planeta, además de contar con un sinnúmero de herramientas que el irken pueda llegar a necesitar. Aunque su altura es variable, la mayoría de los irkens no sobrepasaban el metro y medio, y mientras más alto, de mejor estatus es el irken.   
Durante milenios, el imperio irken se ha expandido a lo largo de la galaxia, convirtiéndose en una raza sumamente reconocida y admirada. Sus conocimientos sobre los distintos sectores que han descubierto a lo largo de sus viajes, son infinitamente invaluables y ninguno otro alienígena ha llegado a compararseles. 

——————————————————————————————

La masiva, la nave insignia de los Irken, había fijado coordenadas hacia un nuevo sector, uno que del que no sabían nada y por ello, los líderes, Red y Purple, habían encargado a sus mejores investigadores para recabar información sobre dicho lugar.

“Así que… ¿Qué descubrieron? ¿Hay algún planeta que merezca nuestro tiempo en ese sector?” Red, un irken de casi dos metros de altura, cuya ropas rojizas combinaban con sus grandes ojos rojos, espetó mientras fijaba su vista en los cuatro irkens frente a él. Mientras tanto, Purple, de igual altura y apariencia que Red, con la única diferencia de que sus ropas y ojos eran de tonos púrpura, sostenía una tableta con la imagen la vía láctea en sus manos, a la espera de escuchar a sus subordinados, cuatro irkens de metro sesenta que se encontraban a un par de pasos frente a ellos. 

“Mis altos, este sector de la galaxia no ha sido visitado en muchos años, me atrevería decir que incluso en milenios.” Tak, de apariencia estoica indicó, alzando ligeramente su barbilla, mientras sus oscuros ojos violeta se fijaban en ambos dirigentes.

“Cada planeta en el sector cuenta con ecosistemas sumamente variados, el sondeo ha descubierto que sólo dos de ellos no son aptos para nuestra raza.” Skoodge, un irken de un cuerpo más ancho que la mayoría de su especie indicó mientras tocaba el brazalete en su muñeca, enviando las imágenes detalladas sobre dichos planetas a la tableta de Purple.

“A pesar de lo amplia que es esta galaxia, hemos descubierto que sólo uno de los planetas está habitado y ya hemos comenzado con la investigación sobre este.” Tenn, una irken esbelta y de porte elegante aclaró, alzando uno de sus dedos para puntualizar sus palabras.

“¿Y que planeta es? ¿Cuál de todos los que estoy viendo?” Purple pronto preguntó mientras alzaba la tableta hacia Red, para que pudiera ver.

“El nombre del planeta es Tierra, mis altos. Un lugar habitado por ‘Humanos’. Mi investigación ha determinado que son seres adaptables y que se encuentran en constante evolución, pero dentro de ello, aún son bastante primitivos.” Tras dar un paso hacia adelante, el último del grupo habló, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su espalda, alzando su pecho al igual que su rostro. Sus profundos ojos magenta buscaron la mirada de sus líderes tan sólo para confirmar que tenía su atención antes de continuar. “Son fácilmente impresionables y su intelecto es quizá el mismo que el de un irken recién nacido. Sus recursos están muy por debajo de los que poseemos pero, creo que aún asi, valdría la pena establecer una base en su planeta. Además, ninguna raza alienígena ha hecho contacto con ellos en muchos años, es nuestra oportunidad…” Zim no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al decir aquello. El irken era reconocido por sus líderes como uno de los mejores investigadores. Sus minuciosas investigaciones y tácticas para la infiltración en cada uno siempre eran de gran valor y sumamente exitosas, por ello, su opinión era respetada al momento de encontrarse con un planeta candidato. 

Red y Purple intercambiaron miradas unos segundos antes de volver su vista hacia el grupo, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.  
“Si de verdad podemos sacar provecho a un planeta tan primitivo… Esta decidido.”

“Estableceremos una base en la tierra por un tiempo para que puedan investigar a profundidad todo lo referente a los humanos.”

Red y purple dieron un par de pasos hasta quedar frente al grupo, bajando su mirada hacia ellos antes de continuar. “Bajo el protocolo del establecimiento, deberán reportar cada descubrimiento en el planeta.”

“Está misión está bajo su cargo y podrán llevar a cuantos subordinados consideren.”

“Preparen todo lo que sea necesario .”

“Y avisen a Sizz-lorr! para que este listo lo más pronto posible.”

Sin más que agregar, Red alzó su mano indicando al grupo que podía retirarse.

Los cuatro irkens realizaron un saludo, golpeando su pecho con un puño antes de dar media vuelta y salir por una puerta al final del salón.  
Una vez fuera, celebraron en silencio por otro trabajo bien hecho, aunque su misión apenas estaba comenzando.

——————————————————————————————

Las coordenadas del planeta fueron dadas al comandante de la masiva, los preparativos para su llegada fueron hechos con sumo cuidado, hasta el más mínimo detalle fue tomado en cuenta. Una vez entraron en la atmósfera de la tierra, los cuatro irkens se dirigieron a sus posiciones, esperando ansiosos a su llegada. 

“Otro día, otro planeta” Comentó Tak, observando a la tierra mientras se acercaban. 

“¡No puedo esperar para comenzar con la misión!” Dijo Skoodge mientras empuñaba sus manos y las agitaba con emoción. 

“¿Traemos suficiente desinfectante? La tierra es muy sucia ¿Saben?” Tenn se atrevió a preguntar observando al resto de sus compañeros en espera de una respuesta. 

“Mostrémosle a la tierra porque la raza irken es superior al resto...” Zim murmuró apretando los posabrazos de su asiento mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. 

La tierra no sabía lo que les esperaba, y aún cuando lo supieran, no podrían hacer nada para detenerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAAN la llegada de los irkens a la tierra, ya veremos como les va


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que estaba emocionado era poco. Por un momento Dib había dado vueltas sin parar por toda su habitación intentando guardar lo necesario en el maletín que pretendía llevar consigo en el viaje. Luego de comunicarse con la sociedad del ojo hinchado, comenzaron a calcular la ruta de aquel extraño artefacto volador, y si realmente caería en la tierra. Una vez corroboraron ello, obtuvieron las coordenadas del aterrizaje, calculando que sería entre el límite de Brasil y Guyana Francesa.

En el último año de sus estudios, Dib había viajado a ambos países para visitar los cosmodromos en cada uno, por ello, la sociedad no dudo en pedirle que viajará hacia allá.

Dib no sólo salió de su trabajo, renunció a este sin importarle siquiera las reprimendas que su padre tendría una vez se enterara. Al fin había llegado el momento, su momento, presenciar un evento que por muchos años deseo y por el cual lo tacharon como lunático, al fin podría pararse frente a todos y gritar un fuerte “ _¡Se los dije!_ ” como siempre había querido, y también, tendría contacto con seres de otro planeta.

Por otro lado su emoción decayó ¿Y su esos seres venían a la tierra con intenciones violentas? ¿Y si lo que querían lograr con su visita era conquistarlos? No había pensado siquiera en ello puesto a que la nave en la que viajaban, aunque impresionante, venía sola. Supuso que de ser un ataque, vendrían muchas más naves, aunque quizá no era necesario si ellos tenían consigo armas de gran poder. En segundos, la mente de Dib le presentó varias teorías, una tras otras, logrando que se distrajera algunos minutos hasta que finalmente, sacudió su cabeza, enfocándose nuevamente en lo que hacía.

Solo sabría cuales eran las intenciones de esos seres estando cerca de ellos.

Una vez su maletín tenía todo lo necesario, coloco sobre si un abrigo negro que siempre usaba en sus misiones y que siempre lo hacía sentir como si fuese un espía secreto (y en teoría lo era), y con este puesto, salió de su apartamento para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

* * *

Durante el vuelo intentó descansar un poco pero simplemente no podía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, miles de imágenes de como se verían aquellos seres venían a su mente, además que su teléfono no dejaba de sonar por las varias llamadas y mensajes de su padre, que no tenía intención de responder. Sabía que una vez regresara a su hogar tendría que dar varias explicaciones pero ya no le importaba. Si todo salía bien, luego de ver a aquel viaje, pertenecería oficialmente al ojo hinchado, podría dedicar su vida a estudiar la nueva raza alienígena y alguna nueva que apareciera, quizá podría viajar al espacio.

Por muchos años había soportado la indiferencia de su padre ante lo que él siempre había creído, y ahora que al fin tenía pruebas, tendría el valor para hacer con su vida lo que él quisiera, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Le tomó algo de trabajo pero al fin llegó a la ubicación exacta del aterrizaje, el cual por desgracia había sucedido mientras se encontraba en el avión horas atrás. En cuanto bajó del autobús, Dib corrió hacia donde varias personas se dirigían. Todos querían ver aquel objeto extraño seguramente pero, nadie más que él.

Mientras más cerca se encontraba, su ansiedad crecía aún más. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos en caso de que algo apareciera. En la lejanía pudo ver una extraña estructura como una especie de cono invertido, de colores vibrantes y en donde un extraño nombre en letras neón podía leerse, “Shloogorghs” o algo parecido, era difícil de saberlo y el ver de lejos se le dificultaba aún con sus anteojos.

Por un momento, Dib creyó que estaba yendo en la dirección equivocada, eso no parecía una nave espacial en lo absoluto, incluso pensó en llamar a su jefe para saber si es que no habían cometido un error en los cálculos, pero justo cuando tuvo su móvil en la oreja, los vio. Dos seres de piel verdosa se encontraban en la entrada del lugar, saludando con gran ánimo a las personas que ingresaban. Dib fijó su vista en ambas criaturas, parecían sacadas de las historias cliché sobre extraterrestres, pequeños y de esbeltos cuerpos con dos finas antenas sobre sus cabezas, grandes ojos cristalinos. Ni siquiera sus ropas eran algo que el hubiese esperado, camisetas negras sin mangas y pantalón chillos púrpura por demás cortos, muy parecidos a los atuendos del famoso bar “Roosters” en donde mujeres hermosas recibían a los clientes vestidas con ropa corta, lo único diferente era el logo de en las camisetas, las cuales tenían el extraño nombre del lugar y las botas altas, un par de centímetros arriba de las rodilla, de una especie de cuero negro.

“¡Bienvenido a Shloogorghs!” gritaron al unísono ambas criaturas una vez Dib se acercó a la entrada del lugar. Otra cosa que le pareció extraña era que hablaban el lenguaje del lugar a la perfección. Tras ver a los hombrecillos (o mujercillas, ni siquiera estaba seguro) pronto su vista se fijo en el interior. Varias mesas con asientos junto a cada una, los mismos colores vibrantes que en el exterior y un extraño pero llamativo decorado en las paredes, lámparas y demás en el lugar.

Dentro habían aún más criaturas como las de la puerta, de estatura aún más baja, sonriendo y caminando de un lado al otro. Al fondo pudo ver otra criatura de gran tamaño, con la misma piel y ojos que quienes lo habían recibido, la diferencia era que su cuerpo era bastante fornido y grande, Dib cálculo que media casi los dos metros. Este se encontraba detrás de una especie de mostrador, sonriendo y entregando una especie de bolsas a las personas.

Un restaurante, un maldito restaurante… ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Acaso todo esto había sido una muy buena táctica de mercadeo para llamar la atención? ¿Pero como? No, no podía ser eso… El vio las imágenes, era imposible que alguien hubiese alterado lo que había visto en la pantalla. Dib se negaba a creer que todo aquello había sido solo una treta, se negaba a creer que todo lo que ya había imaginado se desvanecía frente a él. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una pantalla al otro lado del lugar apareció.

_“¡Saludos, humanos! Yo soy Red”_

_“Y yo soy Purple, recuerden que nuestra comida Irken es cien por ciento orgánica.”_

_“Ningún animal fue herido para crearla y posee todo los nutrientes que necesitan para subsistir.”_

_“¡Además de ser deliciosa!”_

_“Disfruten de los manjares que nuestro planeta ha traído para ustedes.”_

_“Recuerden que por solo unos días será totalmente ¡Gratis! ...”_

Altos, vestidos con túnicas elegantes de diseños intrincados en ellas, mucho más altos que cualquiera de las criaturas en el lugar, (O Irkens, como pronto dedujo) incluso más que el robusto. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que aquellos seres altos era los jefes.

_“… Nuevamente gracias por recibirnos en su planeta y ¡Bienvenidos a Shloogorghs!”_

Al unísono se despidieron ambos seres, desapareciendo de la pantalla y de inmediato, los Irkens en el lugar dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y casi de forma robótica, caminaron hasta donde una pared descendió, dejando ver una especie de escenario y ahí, se alinearon mientras las luces del lugar cambiaban de tonalidad.

Algo iba a suceder y Dib tenía que saber que era. Pronto, camino entre la multitud hasta quedar lo más cerca que pudo al escenario. No tenía idea de por qué pero, la gente a su alrededor aplaudía y gritaba, como si ellos supieran que estaba pasando, y todo indicaba que una especie de espectáculo tomaría lugar.

“¡Gracias, terrícolas! Gracias por su cálida bienvenida, ahora permítanme presentarme, yo soy Tenn, una de las encargadas de este establecimiento. ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso al resto de nuestro equipo!...” De pronto, con la ayuda de una especie de patas robóticas que salían de su espalda, una de los irken que se encontraba en la entrada, trepó por todo el techo, pasando por sobre las personas hasta llegar al escenario.

Detrás de ella, el otro irken de la entrada, llegó de la misma forma, esbozando una gran sonrisa al aterrizar. “¡Yo soy Skoodge, y será un gusto para mí atenderlos!”

“Y yo…” en lugar de usar las patas robóticas, la siguiente Irken llegó al escenario con la ayuda de unos pequeños cohetes en su espalda. “¡Soy Tak!” Una vez en el suelo, alzó ambas manos en el aire, mientras las personas aplaudían enloquecidas.

Tenía que admitir que los irkens eran seres fascinantes, bastante ágiles y entusiastas. Sus cuerpos aunque esbeltos, poseían unas amplias caderas, y en sus espaldas, todos y cada uno tenían una especie de mochilas metálicas que parecían estar incrustadas a sus columnas.

Dib se encontraba detallando a las criaturas frente a él cuando de repente, escucho varios gritos de sorpresa al otro lado del lugar.Un irken se encontraba saltando de mesa en mesa con gran presteza, realizando todo tipo de piruetas y movimientos, era difícil verlo entre ello hasta que, en una de las últimas mesas, el irken resbaló con un líquido derramado en esta, y mientras todos creyeron que caería al suelo, las patas robóticas detrás de él salieron para aferrarse al techo de inmediato, quedando a centímetros del suelo. Aún con ese desliz, fue capaz de recuperarse de manera grácil, elevándose rápidamente, y por un breve instante, su mirada y la de uno de los presentes se cruzó, la mirada de Dib, a quien dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa antes de alzarse por completo y llegar al escenario en una última pirueta.

“¡Mi nombre es Zim, y juntos somos el equipo Alfa de Shloogorghs! Nos sentimos honrados de ser aceptados entre ustedes ¡Recuerden que deben contarles a todos sobre nosotros! Que el mundo sepa que la raza irken ha llegado a la tierra para ayudarles a mejorar su alimentación.”

La gente prácticamente enloqueció a su alrededor, todos gritaban y aplaudían, tomaban fotografías y videos a los irken, mientras ellos con una gran sonrisa saludaban a todos.

Dib se había quedado petrificado tras lo que había sucedido, tan sólo había logrado volver su mirada hacia el irken que había tenido tan cerca de sí. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color magenta, su piel era de un tono un poco más clara que la del resto de sus compañeros. Su porte exudaba confianza y quizá incluso algo de prepotencia, aún así, Dib había quedado más que maravillado ante lo que había visto, tanto que casi no se había percatado de que su teléfono tenía varios minutos de estar sonando. “¿Si?... Es decir, aquí agente Mothman. Aja, si señor, estoy aquí, es solo que… Es difícil de explicar pero, todo indica que estos seres han venido con buenas intenciones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooook oficialmente este es un Food Drone AU! No quería especificar esto antes para hacer ms suspenso PERO deben saber que nada es lo que parece en este fic.
> 
> "Roosters" es un fakename que hace alusión a "Hooters" en caso de que no se entendiera xD
> 
> Espero leer sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y demás!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta canción aparecerá en el capítulo así que, escuchenla cuando sea el momento. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/QnaoVOO3d_w

Su llegada a la tierra no había sido exactamente la que los más altos esperaban.

La masiva había aterrizado en un área amplia y sin edificios cercanos pero cerca de un poblado, por lo que esperaban ser recibidos por una enorme multitud y sin embargo, no fue así. Apenas unas cuantas personas se habían percatado de su presencia, de cualquier forma era difícil no ver la enorme nave fuscia, cuya parte delantera se encontraba incrustada en la tierra.

“¿Y ahora que?”

“Si ¿Ahora que?”

Red y Purple se cruzaron de brazos mientras observaban como apenas diez humanos se habían acercado a ver la nave.

“Mis altos, descuiden” Tak se acercó a ellos con una tableta en su mano. “¿Ven esos aparatos que los humanos sostienen frente a ellos? Se llaman teléfonos y sirven para comunicarse con otros humanos, además de enviar información. Salgan y hablen, estoy segura de que pronto la voz se correrá y serán recibidos como se merecen.”

Red y Purple intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir y dirigirse hacia la parte baja de la nave, en donde los guardias habían abierto la puerta para ellos. Muy de cerca, el equipo alfa siguió a los altos observando los alrededores con cuidado, antes de que Skoodge indicará a los altos que ya podían hablar. “¡Saludos terrícolas! Descuiden hemos venido en son de paz…”

“Si pudieran reunir a la mayor cantidad de personas posible, con gusto les contaremos las razones de nuestra visita.”

Gracias a sus PAK, podían hablar y entender cualquier idioma, lo que causó una gran sorpresa entre los humanos presentes.

Las personas en los alrededores murmuraban entre ellos, algunos otros comenzaron a realizar llamadas a las noticias locales. En cuestión de treinta minutos, la multitud había crecido exponencialmente, además de varios reporteros estaban ya presentes.

Una vez Red y Purple consideraron prudente, volvieron a aparecer, siendo recibido por varios bufidos de sorpresa, fotografías y una que otra pregunta. “Yo soy Purple, y a mi lado esta Red, somos los líderes de Irk. Hemos viajado desde una galaxia muy lejana.”

“Estamos conscientes de que su planeta no ha recibido visitas del exterior en muchos años, así que es comprensible que nuestra presencia les cause temor ¡Pero les aseguro que no hay nada que temer!...” La parte de la nave que se encontraba incrustada en el suelo, comenzó a moverse, haciendo temblar los alrededores. Frente a la nave apareció un gran letrero con letras neón en el cual la palabra “ _SHLOOGORGHS_ ” podía leerse con claridad.

“Frente a ustedes, se encuentra el mejor establecimiento de alimentos preparados que Irk posee.”

“¡Aquí podrán encontrar varios platillos cuyo sabor los hará delirar!”

“Además de contener una gran cantidad de nutrientes para su especie.”

“Nuestros investigadores se han asegurado que ninguno de los platillos en nuestro menú sea dañino para ustedes.”

“¡Además! Todos nuestros ingredientes son totalmente orgánicos, cultivados por nosotros mismos.”

“Ninguna criatura terrícola o de otra galaxia ha sido dañada para crearlos.” La prensa tenía algunas preguntas para Los irken, quienes respondieron de la manera más clara y breve posible.

“… Gracias a todos por su cálido recibimiento.”

“Por desgracia, al ser los líderes de nuestro planeta, es nuestro deber volver a él ¡Pero descuiden!"

“Nuestro equipo Alfa, los mejores investigadores irkens, se quedarán con ustedes para atenderlos en Shloogorghs como merecen.”

“Recuerden que por un par de días, nuestra comida será completamente gratis, así que entren y pruébenla sin problema.”

“¡Nos veremos pronto!” Red y Purple se despidieron con ánimo antes de desvanecerse entre una luz fluorescente. Segundos después, la masiva activo sus propulsores, alzándose un par de metros del suelo, dejando en este solo el edificio cónico tras ellos.

Las personas en los alrededores estaban aún renuentes en entrar al lugar. ¿Era verdad todo aquello que decían aquellos altos seres? ¿Comida extraterrestre segura para los humanos? Las voces de dudas de la multitud no se hicieron esperar mientras decidían que hacer.

De pronto, las luces del restaurante se encendieron y apagaron, un estruendo se escucho desde dentro, el retumbar de unos tambores, y voces armoniosas entonando una melodia que para algunos era familiar.

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Woah!_

_Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for…_

_Woah!_

_Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor…_

Cuatro irkens aparecieron fuera del lugar, vestidos con trajes muy parecidos a los de un maestro de ceremonias de circo, en colores púrpura y rosa.

_And buried in your bones there’s an ache that you can’t ignore…_

_Taking your breath, stealing your mind And all that was real is left behind…_

Cada uno de ellos se turnaba para cantar una estrofa de la canción, mientras, varios irkens detrás de ellos iban apareciendo con bandejas llenas de comida en sus manos, cantando al unísono los coros en la canción, realizando una hermosa coreografía que llevaba a los presentes hacia el interior del lugar.La intención de su acto era llamar la atención de los terrícolas.

' _Cause everything you want is right in front of you_

_And you see the impossible is coming true And the walls can't stop us now, yeah_

_This is the greatest show_

_OH!_

_This is the greatest show_

_OH!_

_This is the greatest show_

_OH!_

Consiguieron su objetivo. Ninguna persona pudo resistirse a la música, la iluminación y el increíble espectáculo que los irkens realizaban, y sin darse cuenta, todos estaban dentro, ovacionando a sus visitantes.

* * *

Dib no pudo presenciar el espectáculo de bienvenida dado por los irkens, por ello, se encontraba en una mesa al fondo del lugar con su móvil en mano y sus audífonos puestos, revisando las grabaciones de horas atrás, las cuales por suerte tenían una muy buena calidad. Todo aquello era una intriga cubierta de masa (o lo que sea que tuvieran esos burritos que servían), no lograba comprender a los irken. Su nave y el edificio parecían ser bastante avanzados en cuanto a diseño y tecnología, entonces ¿Por qué usar esos recursos en un restaurante intergaláctico? ¿De verdad las intenciones de estos seres eran solamente las de alimentar a otras especies? Parecía algo insólito, pero al dar un vistazo hacia el restaurante, ver a los pequeños y animados irkens sirviendo comida por todos lados, no dejaban ninguna duda, al menos no para las personas comunes, sin embargo, Dib era todo menos común.

“¿Disculpa? Hola, ah--“

“¡¿Si?! ¡Hola! ¿Quieres mas soda? ¿Comida, una salchicha Vort tal vez?” Una pequeña irken le preguntó con gran ánimo tras dirigirse a ella.

Era difícil definir el género de los irkens, si es que lo tenían. Todos estaban vestidos con aquel corto uniforme y las misma botas altas. En las horas que llevaba ahí, había deducido que algunos de los irken tenían las antenas rizadas, y otros no. La mayoría de los irken con antenas rizadas, tenían también voces más agudas y dulces que los otros, de momento, ese era su único indicador entre un irken “femenino” y uno “masculino”.

“No, ah, yo estoy bien. Solo tengo algunas preguntas ¿Que tan lejos está su planeta de la tierra? ¿En qué otros planetas tienen restaurantes? ¿Qué tipo de ingredientes utilizan para cocinar y cómo están tan seguros que no nos harán daño?” Dib habló con rapidez, gesticulando con ambas manos mientras lo hacía.

La pequeña irken frente a él sonrió amablemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, agitando al mismo tiempo sus antenas. “¡Lo siento! No tengo permitido hablar con los clientes más que para recibir sus órdenes. Si deseas esas respuestas, tendrás que hablar con alguien del equipo alfa”

Dib no comprendió del todo sus razones, aún así, aceptó el ofrecimiento, observando como la pequeña irken corría hacia la cocina.

El edificio donde Shloogorghs se encontraba tenía alrededor de ocho pisos de altura pero, sólo dos de éstos pisos eran visibles para los humanos. En el tercer piso se encontraba la bodega de abastecimiento. En el cuarto, el lugar donde los ingredientes para la comida se cultivaban. En el quinto y sexto piso se encontraban las habitaciones de los irken ayudantes. En el séptimo, los cuarteles del equipo alfa, y en el último, la sala de comunicaciones, parecido a un salón de conferencias con una enorme pantalla al fondo de este. El equipo alfa se encontraba discutiendo sobre lo que debían hacer los siguientes días cuando la pequeña irken llegó. “¡Mis señores! Lamento interrumpirlos pero, tenemos una situación.” Luego de explicarles lo que pasaba, la irken regresó a sus labores, dejando al equipo alfa solos.

“¡Se los dije, les dije que no todos iban a aceptarnos así como así!” Skoodge se encontraba sentado al centro de la mesa, cruzado de brazos y con un algo parecido a un mohín en sus labios.

“¡Callate Skoodge! Sabíamos que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, y por suerte fue temprano así que podemos realizar nuestro plan de contingencia.” Tak se encontraba de pie frente a una pantalla holográfica, en donde podía ver lo que estaba pasando en el lugar. Tras un par de toques, encontró al humano al cual la pequeña irken se refería. Aún estaba solo y hablaba por su teléfono móvil mientras observaba el lugar.

“Creo que sólo es muy curioso, eso no es algo malo, hemos tenido clientes curiosos antes.” Tenn se acercó a la holopantalla para poder observar mejor al humano.

“La curiosidad puede ser peligrosa ¿O ya olvidaron lo que sucedió en Meekrob?” desde su asiento al otro lado del salón, Zim habló. Con los pies sobre la mesa y los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre. Al decir aquello, el resto volvió su vista hacia él “No podemos arriesgarnos, en especial cuando este establecimiento está a nuestro cargo.” Tras ponerse de pie, puso las manos sobre sus caderas, dejando ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. “Y como se que ninguno de ustedes tiene la capacidad de convencimiento que yo poseo, me ofrezco para ir y hablar con él.”

“¡Oh vamos!” Tak giro sobre su eje antes de hablar “Solo quieres una nueva mascota”

Skoodge no pudo evitar una fuerte carcajada, la cual se contagio al resto. “¡Zim, solo llevamos horas en este planeta! No puedo creer que ya quieras apropiarte de un lugareño.”

“¡Silencio!” Zim pronto dio una fuerte pisada, mostrándose molesto unos segundos antes de volver a su gesto inicial. “No quiero apropiarme de nadie… Aún, es solo que, todos sabemos que yo soy quien siempre logra apartar a las posibles amenazas en cada establecimiento.”

“Aja, apartarlos con ayuda de tus piernas” agregó Tenn, causando que el resto volviera a reír.

“Esta bien, está bien. Dejemos al gran señor del convencimiento ir tras su nueva presa-- es decir, el humano.” Tak se acercó hasta quedar frente a Zim. “Solo asegúrate de hacer lo estrictamente necesario para acallar sus dudas.”

“Es lo que siempre hago…” espetó Zim con simpleza antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Antes de acercarse a su objetivo, Zim observó al humano a lo lejos. Piel pálida, cabello oscuro, de una altura considerable (alrededor de un metro setenta cinco, según sus cálculos.) y complexión escuálida. Era difícil de ver desde lejos pero, parecía tener varias perforaciones en las orejas y unos anteojos de marco oscuro. Un espécimen curioso sin duda. En su caminata hacia él, pudo observar sus vestimentas. Pantalones oscuros desgastados, una camiseta azul con un extraño logo en esta y un abrigo oscuro sobre sí. Una vestimenta desgarbada en su opinión. “¡Saludos amable cliente! Mi nombre es Zim, soy uno de los encargados de este establecimiento. Me dijeron que tiene algunas dudas ¿Si?”

El joven le observó sin decir nada por varios segundos antes de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y hablar. “Ah, si… yo, mi nombre es Dib Membrane, se que debes estar muy ocupado pero, en verdad me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas.” S

in siquiera esperar a que se lo ofreciera, Zim tomó el asiento al otro lado de la mesa, acomodándose en este antes de posar ambos codos en la mesa, usando las manos para sostener su barbilla. “Adelante…” fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa.

En cuestión de un minuto, Dib hizo un sinfín de preguntas, hablando tan rápido que el traductor del PAK de Zim casi no alcanzaba a traducir todo, aunque de lo poco que logró escuchar, le hizo saber que el interrogatorio llevaría mucho tiempo.

“Ah… Esas son demasiadas preguntas para responderlas en un día... Te diré algo, Dib. Regresa mañana temprano y con gusto responderé tus dudas ¿De acuerdo?” Sin más, se puso de pie, uniendo las manos sobre su pecho mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. “Gracias por comer en Shloogorghs ¡Te veré mañana!” pronto desapareció entre los pequeños Irkens para dirigirse a la cocina nuevamente, sin darle oportunidad a Dib de decir o hacer algo. Zim de inmediato busco su tableta para comenzar realizar una pequeña investigación por su cuenta, y una vez encontró lo que buscaba, se dirigió hacia la sala de comunicaciones para contarles lo sucedido a sus compañeros. “Parece que encontré un excelente prospecto después de todo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones que utilizaré en el fic serán en su mayoría en versión Nightcore, ya que así es como imagino las voces de los irkens siendo agudas y tal
> 
> Aquí ya se puede ver un poco la personalidad de Zim. En este AU el representara su papel de coqueto xD Dib ni se imagina la que le espera
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leerme!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capitulo les dejo esta canción:
> 
> https://youtu.be/yNVTHqCTIMw

Encontrar un hotel habría sido difícil con la creciente ola de de turistas que llegaron para ir a comer al "Restaurante que vino del espacio exterior", por suerte, el ojo hinchado le consiguió una habitación en un buen lugar, o uno donde no había mucha ratas.

En cuanto llego, se desplomó en la cama. No había dormido el día anterior, además el largo viaje y todo lo que había visto había hecho mella en él. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, mientras imágenes del restaurante venían a él. Las luces, los colores, los Irkens, un irken...

La universidad había sido la oportunidad de Dib para explorar no sólo nuevos conocimientos, también su cuerpo y todo aquello que le atrajera. Tuvo un par de relaciones, tanto con chicos como con chicas pero, ninguna duró lo suficiente como para considerarlas relevantes, y ni hablar de hacer una conexión profunda con alguien. Eventualmente Dib decidió dejar a un lado las relaciones interpersonales y enfocarse en su trabajo en NASAPLACE (o el que solía tener) pensando en que eventualmente aparecería alguien que de verdad le interesara.

Y ahí estaba, tendido en la cama, medio dormido y recordando el par de enormes ojos magenta que se fijaron en él unos segundos para dedicarle un guiño y una sonrisa, momentos después esos mismos ojos estarían frente a él dispuestos a darles las respuestas que él necesitaba. Era extraño sentirse abrumado por aquella mirada, por otro lado, era una mirada única, al menos en la tierra, una mirada única de un cuerpo único, pues aunque habían varios Irkens en el restaurante, el de Zim era un tanto distinto. Su cuerpo era mucho más definido y atlético que los del resto, incluso sus amplias caderas tenían una silueta bastante estilizada. Dib se reprendió mentalmente por pensar de aquella forma ¡Pero no era su culpa! Los uniformes que portaban no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Sus pensamientos pronto fueron cortados por el zumbido en sus pantalones, su teléfono. Al sacarlo se dio cuenta de que era su padre, había estado evitando sus llamadas por más de veinticuatro horas, si seguía así, el profesor enviará a la guardia Nacional a buscarlo, y era lo último que necesitaba. "¿Hola? ¿Papá…?"

_"¡Dib! Me alegra que al fin respondas ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? Johnston me llamó y dijo que renunciaste."_

Aquí vamos… "Descuida, papá. Estoy bien, enserio, es solo que ¿No has visto las noticias? ¡Una nave espacial aterrizó! Aquí, en Villa Brasil. Tenía que venir a verla para saber si era real y-"

Un fuerte suspiro pudo escucharse al otro lado de la línea, lo que hizo que Dib dejara de hablar " _Temía tanto que dijeras eso… creí que tu obsesión por los alienígenas había quedado atrás hijo. Además, hasta donde sabemos, esa nave es solo una treta publicitaria muy bien planeada."_

"¡Papá, tu no entiendes! Yo nunca deje de creer en todo esto, solo pretendí hacerlo para que estuvieras tranquilo y me dejaras en paz. ¡Pero esto es real, es la prueba de que tenía razón, siempre la tuve!"

_"Hijo por favor. Todo iba tan bien, por fin estabas haciendo algo importante por tu vida, yo solo quiero que-"_

"¡Esto es importante para mi! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! No pienso volver trabajar en NASAPLACE, y no me importa si dejas de hablarme o si me desheredas por esto ¡Ya no importa porque al fin puedo comprobar que los extraterrestres existen, y están aquí! Se que todo parece muy extraño pero lo probare. ¡Se lo probare al mundo!"

La línea se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, que se hicieron eternos para Dib. _"Solo ten cuidado… Cuando vuelvas a casa, hablaremos."_

La llamada terminó después de eso. Dib lanzó el teléfono a la cama para luego retirar sus lentes y lanzarlos de igual forma, así pudo frotar su rostro con ambas manos, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había discutido con su padre. Lo odiaba, odiaba que su padre lo tratara como un niño de doce años otra vez, odiaba que su padre pusiera en duda a los irkens, y odiaba más que justo tuvieran los mismos pensamientos. No, Dib no iba a permitir eso. Si los irkens y el restaurante eran una farsa, entonces él sería quien le revelaría la verdad al mundo, el expondría a los farsantes. Tendría éxito, de una forma u otra.

Fue al baño para poder lavar su rostro, retirar su ropa y zapatos antes de volver a recostarse. Necesitaba dormir, el día siguiente sería un día bastante largo y debía estar listo para cualquier cosa.

* * *

Personas de todas partes del mundo habían llegado para visitar Shloogorghs. Pesé a las dudas que habían alrededor de la aparición de los seres de otros planetas, las personas no podían evitar el querer ver de cerca a los irkens.

El lugar estaba completamente atiborrado, había una gran fila para entrar y Dib no sabía si sería siquiera posible llegar a la entrada antes de medio día. Aún así, tomó su lugar en la fila, notando como rápidamente más personas se formaban detrás de él.

"¡¿Dib, Dib Membrane?!" Uno de los irken del Equipo alfa apareció, Skoodge, si mal no recordaba. Haciendo uso de sus patas robóticas, se abrió paso por la gran fila de personas, pasando por sobre todos mientras continuaba gritando aquel nombre.

"Eh ¡Soy yo!" En cuanto Skoodge estuvo cerca, Dib alzó su mano para intentar llamar su atención, observando como las antenas del irken se habían alzado de repente.

"¡Ahí estas! Sígueme por favor." Skoodge espero a que Dib saliera de la fila para guiarlo hacia la entrada del restaurante. Les tomo un par de minutos pasar hasta que al fin entraron.

Una vez ahí, dos pequeños Irkens saludaban a Dib con gran ánimo, indicándole una mesa justo al frente del escenario que se encontraba reservada. Dib supuso que era para él así se dirigió directamente a esta para tomar asiento. Los pequeños irken dejaron algunos platillos y una bebida sobre la mesa. Una especie de salchichas en una bolsa de papel y un burrito con un extraño relleno que parecían verduras y una especie de queso de un fuerte color naranja. Tras enterarse de la gran cantidad de personas llegando al lugar, salió del motel sin desayunar, su hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente, por lo que se atrevió a darle un bocado a cada platillo. Sabían bien, demasiado bien, a pesar de su apariencia, no tenían un sabor grasoso en lo más mínimo. Dib prácticamente devoró los alimentos y se encontraba dando varios tragos a su soda cuando, la luces de pronto se apagaron, segundos después, solo las del escenario se encendieron, revelando a los cuatro Irkens del equipo alfa, usando sombreros de copa y bastones en sus manos.

_Alright, alright_

_Alright, alright_

_Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though!_

_Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though! It's a hell of a feeling though!_

Desde el instante en el que Dib escucho la canción, supo cual era. No podía decir que era de sus canciones favoritas, pero sin duda estaba entre las primeras cincuenta. Su atención se dirigió por completo al escenario y la interpretación de los irken, quienes habían comenzado a cantar, girando los bastones frente a ellos antes de que Zim continuará.

_Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear No liquor left on the shelf I should probably introduce myself…_

Al cantar esa estrofa, Zim alzó el bastón frente a él para señalar a Dib y guiñarle un ojo antes de caminar por el escenario y continuar con el espectáculo. No pudo esconder el sonrojo que aquel gesto le provocó, había sido demasiado directo y frente a tantas personas como para no notarlo. Dib tan solo aclaro su garganta antes de dar otro gran sorbo a su soda.

La gente en el lugar aplaudía y cantaba junto con los intérpretes, incluso las personas que aún se encontraban haciendo fila estaban bastante animadas. Tal parecía que los irkens no sólo sabían cocinar y dar un buen servicio, el entretenimiento también era su fuerte.

Una vez el espectáculo terminó, el equipo alfa se inclinó frente al público, antes de desaparecer detrás del escenario, a excepción de Zim, quien bajó de este para ir hacia las mesas "¡Dib, me alegra que hayas venido! ¿Terminaste de comer? ¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo más?" con una enorme sonrisa Zim habló, esperando por su respuesta.

"Ah, no, no, descuida. Ya estoy lleno." Un tanto apenado respondió, recordando el gesto de hace solo unos minutos.

"¡Excelente! Entonces ven, sígueme" el irken alzo su mano, caminando rápidamente entre la mesas hasta dirigirse a la cocina. Dib se apresuró a seguirle el paso para no perderle entre la multitud. Una vez atravesó la puerta de la cocina se distrajo con lo que ahí había.

Aquel Irken robusto se encontraba frente a una especie de máquina, agregando ingredientes por un lado, y tras un par de segundos, y un montón de ruidos extraños, la comida aparecía en tubos al otro lado, en donde varios Irkens tomaban porciones en bandejas y bolsas, para llevarlas al mostrador y entregarlas.

Dib habría deseado quedarse más tiempo ahí pero escucho a Zim aclarar la garganta desde una especie de ascensor en donde lo estaba esperando.

"Lo siento pero, a Sizz-lorr! no le gusta que las personas se queden en su área de cocina a menos que ayuden." Zim dijo mientras presionaba unos extraños botones en el tablero del ascensor, haciendo se cerrarán las puertas, y segundos después, comenzaron a ascender rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Dib de calcular que tan arriba habían ido.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron, Dib dio un rápido vistazo al lugar. Amplio, limpio, con un par de muebles que parecían unos cómodos sofás en una esquina, un especie de librero con varias gavetas y al otro lado. En la otra esquina del lugar podían verse una especie de cápsulas de con cuatro divisiones que iban desde suelo hasta el techo. Parecía ser un lugar de descanso, y además del área donde estaban, sólo había otra habitación.

"Ponte cómodo." indicó el irken mientras se encaminaba hacia uno de los sofás, en donde tomo asiento, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y esperando a que Dib hiciera la mismo.

Dib se sentó al otro lado, manteniéndose a la orilla del asiento, y con su espalda enderezada. "Entonces… ¿Suelen hacer muchos espectáculos así en su planeta?" esa no era ninguna de las preguntas que tenía en mente, pero fue lo primero que dijo recordando la canción y la coreografía previa.

"¿Vamos a comenzar con las preguntas desde ya?" Zim alzó una ceja antes de reír, aunque pronto acallo su risa para responder. "No, en Irk preferimos los shows con marionetas en lugar de la música y el baile. Solo en algunos planetas disfrutan de este tipo de entretenimiento de hecho."

Dib no pudo evitar el mostrarse sorprendido con eso, por un momento creyó que era una especie, pero al ver la seriedad con la que Zim lo decía, supo que era cierto. "Ah, si… Eso es, interesante si." ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Había practicado lo que iba a preguntar desde el momento que despertó, y ahora todo parecía haberse desvanecido. Respiro con lentitud un par de veces antes de intentar volver a hablar, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el Irken.

"A decir verdad, yo también tengo algunas dudas sobre la tierra. Es decir, soy un gran investigador irken pero, muchas veces la información que recibimos de cada planeta no es suficiente para comprender a una especie. Así que hagamos una pregunta por una pregunta ¿Si?"

"Claro, si, me parece que es lo justo." Respondió Dib casi de inmediato. "Entonces, es tu turno."

Zim posó ambas manos sobre su regazo antes de hablar. "Dime, Dib ¿Vives en esta área? ¿O eres de por aquí?"

"Ah no, no vivo aquí, ni cerca. En realidad vine solo para verlos, para corroborar que una nave había venido del espacio. Mi hogar está en otro continente."

"Hmmm… ya veo" Zim desvío su mirada un segundo antes de alzar su mano. "Tu turno."

"Si, ah... ¿Esa es la ropa que usualmente usan en su planeta, en Irk?" No podía, su mente simplemente no le dejaba pensar en algo más elaborado para preguntar al irken. Sentía ganas de patearse en ese momento.

Zim bajo la mirada hacia sus ropas, como si hubiese olvidado lo que tenía puesto. "No, decidimos usar esto en base a la investigación de su planeta. Encontramos que los establecimientos de comida donde usan ropa parecidas llaman mucho más la atención." Zim pensó en agregar algo más, sin embargo, prefirió realizar su pregunta. "¿Crees que las personas responderían de la misma forma que estas si abrimos un restaurante en el lugar donde vives?"

Eso en definitiva tomo a Dib desprevenido. No esperaba a que los irken quisieran expandir su franquicia tan pronto. "Supongo… Es decir, de donde yo vengo hay muchos tipos de restaurantes y personas de varias partes del mundo suelen visitarnos de por sí. De hecho creo que les iría mucho mejor allá." Noto el simple aunque breve gesto de sorpresa de Zim, mas paso este por alto para hacer su pregunta. "¿Entonces van a abrir más restaurantes, en otras ciudades? ¿En todo el mundo?"

"Esa es la idea." Respondió Zim con simpleza. "Es la manera más fácil de que el resto de los terrícolas se beneficien con nuestros alimentos." Antes de hacer su pregunta, Zim se puso de pie para así encaminarse al sofá donde se encontraba, tomando asiento junto a Dib. "Son anteojos ¿Cierto? Los vi en mi investigación pero, no comprendí muy bien para que eran." alzo uno de sus dedos hacia sus gafas para saber su podía verlas de cerca.

Dib no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la cercanía, el irken parecía no saber lo que era el espacio personal, prácticamente estaba sobre él, aún así procuro mantenerse lo más calmado posible. Hasta ese momento no había notado que los irken tenían sólo tres dedos, tres largos dedos con una especie de garras al final de cada uno. Retiro sus lentes para dárselos, entrecerrando los ojos instintivamente. "Lo son, si. Me ayudan a ver con claridad. Los uso desde que era pequeño."

Zim alzó las gafas frente a él para ver a través de los cristales, frunciendo el ceño luego de ello. "¡Todo se ve borroso! ¿Estas seguro de que funcionan bien?"

Dib sin querer comenzó a reír antes de tomar sus anteojos para ponérselos de nuevo. "Cuando tu vista no tiene problemas, ves todo borroso con ellos, esta bien, así debe ser. Te aseguro que funcionan."

Zim, sonrió al escuchar a Dib reír. Al fin parecía que se había relajado un poco. Bien, pensó para sí, no le serviría de nada el humano estando nervioso.

Conforme más preguntaba, Dib se daba cuenta de que los irkens eran quienes decían ser. No había manera de que alguien en la tierra creará una fachada tan bien planeada como la de ellos, era imposible.

Aún así, Dib procuraría recabar la máxima cantidad de información del irken durante su visita, aunque probablemente le tomaría más de un día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Dib y su papá sigue siendo tan difícil como en la serie aunque aquí el profesor es un poco menos despectivo, solo un poco xD   
> Zim es un coqueto irremediable en este fic, lo digo por si no estaba claro y para que lo tengan en mente.   
> No se que mas agregar así gracias por leer mi fic y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo les dejo esta canción: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/vu5Q5Fox2ng

Reunidos en la sala de comunicaciones, el equipo alfa se encontraba en espera de la llamada de los mas altos para el reporte semanal.

" _Saludos, equipo alfa_ " en cuanto Red y Purple aparecieron en pantalla, los cuatro presentes realizaron un saludo antes de tomar asiento. " _Gracias, sus reportes por favor._ "

Tak tomó su tableta para enviar a la holopantalla una especie de gráficos. "Mis altos, me complace en decirles que hemos tenido un gran éxito y nuestra comida ya es de fama mundial."

"Además, descubrimos que la tierra tiene muchas áreas fértiles en donde podremos hacer plantíos para producir más ingredientes." Indicó Skoodge enviando también su información.

"Nuestros métodos de entretenimiento han funcionado de maravilla. Los humanos son sumamente impresionables, las luces y el humo sin duda ayudan en ello." Agregó Tenn antes de que Purple gritara un _te lo dije_ a Red.

El reporte continuo de la misma forma, aclarando una que otra duda de parte de los altos. " _Zim, nos dijeron que tienes una propuesta sobre la localización del siguiente restaurante._ "

Dijo Red mientras fijaba su vista en el irken. "Asi es, mis altos y no sólo eso…" Zim esbozo media sonrisa antes de continuar. "Un humano en particular puede sernos de gran ayuda para el futuro, o más bien, lo que él tiene que ofrecer."

"Sin mencionar que hará una muy buena mascota." Agregó Tak entre dientes, causando que sus compañeros rieran por lo bajo.

"¡Silencio!" grito Zim, sin poder contenerse. "Mis altos, este humano es descendiente de alguien muy importante para este planeta. Al parecer es el único que pretende hacer algo para ayudar a la humanidad y posee mucho más recursos que cualquier otro humano en la tierra."

Ante lo dicho por Tak, Purple y Red rieron juntos junto a ellos, aunque sin preocuparse del volumen de sus risas. " _Aja, de acuerdo. No nos interesa que hagas con el humano en lo más mínimo. Siempre y cuando nos sea de conveniencia como dices."_

_"El siguiente establecimiento estará bajo tu cargo. Podrás decidir en que área deseas situarlo con exactitud."_

_"Mientras tanto, Tak se quedará a cargo del actual. Así que Tenn y Skoodge, busquen una localización para los establecimientos siguientes."_

Tak sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquello, poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato para dedicarles un saludo a los altos. "Muchas gracias mis altísimos, prometo no fallarles"

" _Si, es lo mínimo que esperamos." "Hasta el siguiente reporte._ "

Tras ello, la pantalla del salón se apago, dejando a los cuatro irken celebrando las buenas nuevas.

* * *

_"… Entonces ¿Solo tienen un órgano? Es decir ¿Todo su cuerpo solo alberga un órgano?"_ Días después de su última reunión, Dib había buscado a Zim nuevamente para continuar con el intercambio de preguntas, por desgracia no tenía mucho tiempo, el humano tenía que regresar a su hogar, aunque antes de ello, le confío a Zim su número telefónico, correo electrónico y demás formas de contactarlo, solo para asegurarse de que no perdieran el contacto.

El interrogatorio de días atrás se había convertido en un intercambio de relatos personales entre Dib y Zim. Dib le contó acerca de las criaturas extrañas que había descubierto en sus aventuras con la sociedad cuyo nombre no recordaba. Zim le contó acerca de su vida en Irk, el primer planeta que había visitado y como habían descubierto que sus alimentos mejoraban la alimentación de varias especies. Y por un momento, Zim olvidó cual era su verdadero objetivo al encontrarse con Dib.

Con la comunicación a larga distancia, las preguntas continuaron. Algunas eran bastante superficiales y sin importancia aparente, y algunas otras, como las de ese momento, eran un poco más invasivas, aunque no de una mala forma. "¿Por qué es tan sorprendente? ¡Pará mí es sorprendente saber que tengan tantos órganos diferentes dentro de ustedes!" exclamó Zim mientras lanzaba un mirada de hastío hacía la pantalla frente a él.

"¡ _Buen punto!_ " Respondió Dib entre risas.

"Nuestro Squeedlyspooch cumple con todas las funciones y más que las de sus primitivos órganos." Zim gustaba de alardear acerca de si mismo y su raza, en especial cuando alguien parecía estar honestamente interesado como era el caso con Dib, por ello, no había dudado en enviarle una especie de radiografía en donde se podía ver con claridad el super órgano que los irkens poseían.

Así mismo, Dib le había enviado una imagen muy clara de los órganos humanos, con sus respectivos nombres. "¡ _No son millones de órganos! Son menos de cien, de eso estoy seguro. Además, ustedes también tienen ciertas ventajas con esa mochila en su espalda."_

"Se llaman PAK."

"¡ _Si, eso! Apuesto a que si te quitara el tuyo, no podrías sobrevivir."_

Y cuanta razón tenía, aunque eso Zim no se lo diría "No puedes quitarle el PAK a un irken. Y aun si pudieras, tu primitivo cuerpo no soportaría su grandiosidad."

Dib giró los ojos provocando que Zim riera, para luego reír el también. " _Esta bien, esta bien, basta de burlarte de mi cuerpo primitivo… Oye ¿Cuándo abrirán el nuevo restaurante?"_

"En unos días. Estamos terminando de reunir las provisiones y el diseño para el nuevo establecimiento. Tendremos menos espacio para construir en esa ciudad tuya así que, procuraremos adaptarlo lo mejor posible." Durante los preparativos para el nuevo lugar, Skoodge y Tenn habían logrado encontrar sus propias áreas para establecerse, y se encontraban realizando los preparativos para el traslado. "Descuida, pronto me volverás a ver y así dejaras de extrañarme." Con una juguetona sonrisa Zim dijo aquello, sonriendo aún más al ver el rostro rojizo al otro lado de la pantalla. Era demasiado fácil el incomodar al humano, y Zim ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacerlo.

 _"Aja, claro…"_ Fue lo único que Dib respondió antes de despedirse y terminar la video llamada.

Zim tenía claras sus intenciones hacia Dib y lo que de verdad quería de él. Sus compañeros y los altos confiaban en que lo conseguiría, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, y en esta ocasión no sería distinto. El día por fin llegó.

* * *

Casi dos meses después de la apertura del primer Shloogorghs, el segundo restaurante abriría sus puertas. Tan rápido como habían instalado el primer establecimiento, instalaron el segundo, en el centro de la ciudad natal de Dib.

Las personas del lugar ya se encontraban a la espera de la gran apertura, y esta vez el recibimiento era mucho mayor al primero. Dib se encontraba justo en la entrada, acompañado de su hermana, quien no estaba interesada en lo absoluto en ver a los extraterrestres, ella solo quería probar la comida que traían consigo.

"¿Estas feliz de volver a ver a tu novio alien?" sin levantar la mirada de la consola en sus manos, Gaz preguntó a su hermano.

"¡El no es mi novio!" el sonrojo en las mejillas de Dib se hizo ver de inmediato. Estaba feliz de ver a Zim, de poder hablar con él en persona y continuar con su investigación, pero eso no lo admitiría, no en voz alta al menos. Dib no pudo elaborar alguna respuesta perspicaz para su hermana pues de pronto, el sonido de una especie de piano eléctrico resonó dentro del restaurante, y con este, las puertas se abrieron.

Tal como la última vez, Dib tenía un puesto reservado en una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario. Así que él y su hermana pronto se ubicaron para poder observar el espectáculo.

Gaz incluso dejó a un lado su consola para poner atención.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came_

Skoodge, Tenn, y Tak abrieron el espectáculo mientras las luces los enfocaban a ellos, de pronto, Zim apareció, llegando hasta el frente del escenario para comenzar su participación.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me._

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me._

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me…_

Las vestimentas en esta ocasión eran chaquetas de hombros anchos muy coloridas, sobre trajes de cuerpo entero entallados, de un color rojo oscuro y las botas de siempre.

Los cuatro Irken se veían muy bien en aquellos atuendos, pero era difícil para Dib no fijar su vista en Zim, en especial cuando cada vez que era su turno de cantar, pronto fijaba su vista en él.

"El que no es tu novio parece disfrutar cantar para ti, hmmm… " Gaz dijo aquello en un tono burlón que Dib no pasó por alto, y que nuevamente pensaba en responder, pero de momento su atención estaba puesta en el escenario, la coreografía del cuarteto, y las miradas que aquel irken le dedicaba.

Zim recibía justo las reacciones que deseaba por parte del humano. De continuar así, lograría su cometido en poco tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bieeen aquí les dejo este cap
> 
> No hay mucho desarrollo aquí más que Zim y está en la misma ciudad que Dib, y Gaz siendo un hermana menor como debe ser ahahaha 
> 
> El siguiente capítulo tiene un par de cosas interesantes y ya lo tengo listo así que... Lo subiré de una vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que procuro escribir un capítulo enfocado en Dib y uno en Zim, por eso espero no se confundan cuando hago un "retroceso" en la historia, esto lo hago para que puedan leer el punto de vista del personaje o lo que le sucedió. En fin, espero no perderlos mucho, y sin más, aquí el capítulo 7!

Lo primero que hizo al regresar a su hogar fue comunicarse con la sociedad del ojo hinchado. Les contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había visto, incluso su reunión con Zim, y lo que hasta ahora había aprendido de los irken.

La sociedad estaba completamente fascinada con lo pronto que Dib había conseguido información sobre aquellos extraterrestres, y al saber que Dib había renunciado a su trabajo en NASAPLACE, no dudaron en ofrecerle un puesto como agente de tiempo completo. No tendría una paga de ello pero no le importaba, Dib podría continuar con su investigación y participar en más misiones de la sociedad, luego buscaría algún trabajo de medio tiempo para mantenerse. Todo estaba resuelto, al menos por ese lado.

* * *

Una semana tras su regreso, al fin decidió que era el momento de enfrentar a su padre. "¿Papá, Gaz?" Tras abrir la puerta de entrada, Dib alzó su voz lo más que pudo para saber si había alguien en casa.

El lugar se mantenía en silencio aún cuando todos se encontraban ahí, por lo que era difícil decir si es que su hermana y padre estaban.

"Regresaste, creí que nunca te volvería a ver." Recostada en uno de los sofá en el salón, Gaz se encontraba con su atención puesta en la consola entre sus manos.

"¡Gaz, no vas a creerlo! ¡Los vi, los vi! Extraterrestres ¡Son reales y están aquí! Son tan interesantes, y su comida ¡Vaya que es deliciosa!" la interacción típica entre su hermana y él. Dib hablando sin parar sobre sus temas paranormales mientras Gaz pretendía no escucharlo, aunque en realidad sí lo hacía.

"¿Dib?" desde el sótano, el profesor llamó a su hijo. "Dib ¿Puedes venir un momento? Por favor…"

Dib dejó de hablar al escuchar a su padre, intercambiando su mirada entre la puerta del sótano y su hermana, sin saber que hacer.

"Buena suerte…" Gaz dijo con sinceridad. No era nada nuevo para ella el estar presente en las discusiones de su padre y su hermano, y el pasar de los años estas se habían vuelto mucho peor.

Finalmente, Dib se armó de valor para ir hacia el sótano. Durante su viaje de regreso pensó en todo lo que quería decirle a su padre, y ahora que los del ojo hinchado lo habían aceptado, tenía más razones para no dar marcha atrás a lo que haría con su vida. "Hola, papá"

El profesor se encontraba en su laboratorio personal, el lugar donde la parte inicial de sus experimentos tomaban lugar, y en donde usualmente él y Dib se reunían para hablar, o más bien discutir. "Me alegra que hayas vuelto tan pronto." Tras alejarse de su mesa de trabajo, el profesor le indicó a Dib que tomará asiento en una silla frente a él.

"Estoy bien así, gracias." Negó el ofrecimiento ya que no tenía pensado quedarse por mucho ahí. "Si, ah. No pensaba mudarme a Brasil, además, no lo necesito. Los irkens abrirán otro restaurante en esta misma ciudad así que…"

"Aja… ¿Y que es lo que sabes hasta ahora de estos 'irken'?" La curiosidad en el profesor era genuina. Algunos científicos de su laboratorio habían hablado de los extraterrestres y su extraordinaria comida, incluso había recibido varios comentarios de colegas en Brasil sobre el restaurante. Las dudas sobre si en realidad eran seres de otro planeta y sus intenciones en la tierra pronto comenzaban a disiparse, aún así, siendo Membrane un hombre de ciencia, necesitaba tener más pruebas.

Dib no esperaba en lo absoluto aquella pregunta. Esperaba que su padre lo reprendiera por dejar el trabajo en NASAPLACE, esperaba que su padre lo llamara loco y que insistiera en que aquello era sólo una treta, pero no fue así. Dib comenzó a relatarle lo que había aprendido sobre los irken en sus pláticas con Zim. Acerca del planeta Irk, la clara jerarquía por la que estaban regidos, los planetas que se habían beneficiado con su presencia, además de la anatomía de aquellos seres. Estaba tan animado hablando sobre ello que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento tomó asiento.

El profesor se mantuvo en silencio, asintiendo un par de veces durante el relato. Cuando Dib pareció haber terminado, el profesor retiro las gafas protectoras de su rostro, para frotar sus ojos antes de colocarlos nuevamente. "Supongo que vas a continuar con tus reuniones con el irken ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Zim, y si eso tengo pensado."

"De acuerdo…" El profesor giro su silla para continuar trabajando en su escritorio antes de volver a hablar. "Si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, puedes usar tu vieja habitación. La llave extra aún se encuentra en el mueble de la cocina."

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron de par en par el escuchar a su padre. Las cosas realmente no habían salido como esperaba, y aunque dentro de sí deseaba que su padre admitiera que el había estado equivocado en llamarlo loco por creer en seres de otro planeta, consideraba aquella interacción como un triunfo en su relación.

"Si, gracias, yo-- Gracias, papá." Aún cuando no pudiera verlo, Dib le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de ponerse de pie y así encaminarse hacia las escaleras.

"Por cierto, si continúas relacionándote con los irkens tan bien como hasta ahora, quizá puedas pedirles que se reúnan conmigo. No sé que tipo de tecnología usan para elaborar sus alimentos pero, me gustaría aprender sobre ello. Quien sabe, quizá laboratorios Membrane y ellos podrían colaborar para crear algo juntos, y tu podrías estar a cargo del proyecto."

"¿Es--! es en serio? Es decir, es una excelente idea. Podríamos llevar la comida de los irken a muchos más lugares. Estoy seguro de que una colaboración entre nosotros sería conveniente para ellos también. ¡Descuida, papá! Haré lo posible para seguir en buenos términos con ellos ¡No te decepcionare!" nunca pensó salir de aquel sótano con tan buen ánimo.

Su padre parecía estar dejando de lado su escepticismo, y aún más importante, en cierta forma había aceptado que Dib eligiera el camino de lo paranormal después de todo. Ahora más que nunca Dib se empeñaría en conocer todo acerca de los irkens.

* * *

"¿Tienen tecnología de punta para crear los mejores alimentos pero no tienen pizza? Que decepción." En un tono bastante neutro, Gaz hizo aquel comentario al pequeño irken que tomaba su pedido, quien no sabía que responder o hacer.

"¡Vamos, Gaz! No todo es pizza en la vida. ¿Sabes que? Prueba las salchichas Vort, no te arrepentirás."

"La pizza, lo es to-do… pero esta bien, le daré una oportunidad a la comida de tu novio."

"¡Que no es-! No importa, tráenos eso y dos gaseosas." Tras realizar su pedido, el pequeño irken se marchó para ir por el.

Dib tenía que admitir que le gustaba el buen trato que le daban en el restaurante. A pesar de que a todos los comensales se les trataba de la manera más amena, a Dib siempre le daban prioridad.

El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad, con alguna broma de Gaz cada tanto. Incluso admitió, a su manera, que la comida no estaba tan mal.

Dib extrañaba pasar tiempo con su hermana, aunque no fueran tan compatibles, se entendían muy bien.

Al terminar de comer, Gaz se marchó, indicando que debía continuar con un importante proyecto en el laboratorio, al igual que Dib debía continuar con el suyo. El sólo pensar que ahora tenía un objetivo más claro en cuanto a los irken, llenaba a Dib de una emoción indescriptible.

Pensaba en todas las cosas que podría hacer con la tecnología de su padre y los extraterrestres, incluso pensaba en un antiguo proyecto que había aplazado durante varios años, quizá era el momento de retomarlo.

* * *

"Oye Zim, tu ah ¿Sabes algo sobre naves especiales?... Es decir, se que sabes viajar en ellas pero, me refiero a su construcción ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?" Como muy pocas veces lo hacía, Zim había aceptado salir del restaurante. Las personas a su alrededor volvían la vista hacia el irken, quien no podía pasar desapercibido, aún cuando usaba prendas humanas un poco menos reveladoras que su uniforme de Shloogorghs.

El tema de los extraterrestres en la tierra era aún muy nuevo, y no muchos se habían atrevido a indagar en ello, por eso, ver a un Irken en compañía de un humano era sumamente extraño para cualquiera. A Dib no le importaba en lo absoluto, de hecho estaba muy emocionado por mostrarle a Zim su ciudad. Le mostró su antigua escuela, algunos museos, incluso pudo indicarle el camino hacia donde el laboratorio de su padre se encontraba.

Finalmente llegaron a un parque a las afuera de la ciudad, el lugar donde Dib buscaba monstruos y criaturas extrañas cuando niño. Ahí ambos tomaron asiento en el césped, apreciando la tranquilidad del lugar.

La ronda de preguntas había comenzado como siempre, esta vez, tras ver a Gaz junto a Dib, las preguntas estaban relacionadas con la familia y amigos. Dib le explicó a Zim en pocas palabras la relación entre él y su padre, y le habló sobre Gaz. Incluso le reveló que nunca había tenido muchos amigos, y no hablaba mucho con los que aún tenía de la universidad.

Zim se encontraba mostrándole unas imágenes en su tableta sobre el resto de sus compañeros en Irk, algunos científicos con los que había trabajado varios años tras y otros investigadores.

Al ver una imagen de Zim con varios Irkens frente a una especie de nave, mucho más pequeña que en la que habían viajado hacia la tierra, no pudo evitar aquella pregunta.

"Ah decir verdad, si. Cuando trabaje en el laboratorio principal de Irk, muchas veces reparábamos las naves de los investigadores que eran enviados a los planetas más cercanos. ¿Por qué?" Zim alzo una ceja con real curiosidad antes la pregunta de Dib.

"Oh, bueno, es que…" Dib frotó su nuca, no sabiendo muy bien si debía continuar. "En mi último año de universidad, nos pidieron que realizáramos un modelo tridimensional sobre una capsula espacial pero, yo quise llevarlo más lejos y terminé creando mi propia nave. Incluso realicé una simulación para saber si realmente funcionaria de ser construida, y funcionó... Mi padre puede conseguirme los materiales necesarios para construirla si quisiera, el problema sería que tipo de dispositivos y pruebas son necesarios para que realmente pueda ir al espacio con ella así que, me preguntaba si--" había dicho demasiado. Sabía que era arriesgado y aún así no había podido contenerse. Entre todos los pensamientos que tenía para el futuro, el de su nave estaba entre ellos, sólo necesitaba saber si Zim estaría dispuesto a ayudarle.

El irken dejó a un lado la tableta para llevar una mano a su barbilla. No dijo nada aún cuando Dib terminó de hablar, estaba analizando las posibilidades de ayudar a Dib con su nave. "Es posible… Hace mucho no trabajo en nada parecido, y a decir verdad soy muy bueno. Vale la pena intentarlo, además, mis herramientas seguramente te facilitarán el trabajo." Alzó el pecho con orgullo mientras hablaba. Zim gustaba mucho de trabajar en cualquier cosa mecánica, y en su actual puesto no muchas veces tenía esa oportunidad. "Esta bien, voy a ayudarte con tu nave ¡Pero! Tendrás que hacer algo por mi a cambio"

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Oh vaya, gracias!" Dib se puso de pie de un salto, no pudiendo esconder su emoción. Aunque está pronto quedó de lado recordando lo último que había dicho el irken. "¿Hacer algo? Claro, supongo... ¿Qué necesitas?"

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zim. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para hacer su movida, y era claro que iba a aprovecharla. "En realidad es algo que nos beneficiará a ambos… Verás, tienes una idea sobre la anatomía irken, y yo sobre la humana, aún así hay mucho que quisiera aprender y bueno, sería más fácil sin las prendas que traes puestas."

Inconscientemente, Dib dio un paso atrás ante lo que escuchó. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo en cuestión de segundos, podía sentir la piel arder incluso. "Es--estas diciendo que, quieres, quieres verme ¿Desnudo?..."

"¿Tu no sientes curiosidad de verme sin ropa?" Zim ladeo su rostro fingiendo inocencia al hacer su pregunta. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que incomodaba a los humanos la desnudez, pero también se daba cuenta de la forma en la que Dib lo veía, en cómo a veces bajaba la vista hacia sus piernas y vientre bajo. "En Irk no es la gran cosa, para nosotros las vestimentas son por mera seguridad, más como una armadura. No nos preocupa esconder nuestros cuerpos."

Dib tomó asiento nuevamente, desviando su vista un momento de Zim. Por supuesto que quería saber cómo se veía el irken sin ropa, un par de noches atrás lo había imaginado de hecho. Y se negaba a admitir que más había pensado esa noche. "Creo que si lo vemos como algo con fines científicos, no tiene nada de malo… Además, vas a ayudarme con mi nave, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer."

"¡Excelente! Entonces tenemos un trato." Zim ofreció su mano a Dib para que la estrechara.

Dib volvió su atención a Zim antes de darle un ligero apretón a su mano.

¿En qué se había metido? Realmente no tenía idea de todo lo que aquello desataría.

* * *

"¡Esa basura irken! No puedo creer que ya se hayan establecido en otro planeta tan pronto." Un extraterrestre de cuerpo mecánico, cuyo cabeza se encontraba dentro de un recipiente cilíndrico en su vientre, gritaba con gran molestia mientras fijaba su vista en la holopantalla. Los mapas que tenía desplegados mostraban todos los planetas en donde la armada irken ya se había establecido. A este paso, ninguna galaxia quedaría exenta de la presencia de los irken. "¡Comunícame con Fooby, de inmediato! Es hora de crear alianzas y que el imperio Irken sepa que su reinado debe acabar…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zim y sus peticiones ahahahsh creo que ya saben lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, ooooo tal vez no pase lo que creen... Tendrán que leerlo para saberlo :)
> 
> Como siempre gracias por leer este intento de AU, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y si tienen dudas o quejas ni se frenen en decirmelas
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUY BIEN finalmente llegamos al "innecesario pero necesario" capítulo de lemon en todo fic ajajajaja
> 
> Si no les gusta leer este tipo de cosas, no se preocupen, pueden saltarse directamente a las notas del final o directamente al siguiente capítulo. Este no influye en la historia en lo absoluto.
> 
> Debo aclarar antes que nada que en esta ocasión solo hay toqueteo descriptivo sin penetracion o algo parecido así que espero no decepcionarlos.
> 
> Sin mas que agregar, les dejo este capítulo.

Los días habían pasado con una lentitud abismal y molesta. A pesar de que Zim se encontraba sumamente ocupado con el nuevo establecimiento a su cargo, siempre hacia tiempo para comunicarse con el humano Dib. No estaba seguro, pero luego de tantas excusas de su parte, Zim había llegado a la conclusión de que Dib estaba aplazando su siguiente reunión. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese sucio humano a hacerlo esperar así?! ¿Acaso no deseaba ver el espléndido cuerpo de Zim? ¿Acaso no deseaba saciar su curiosidad? ¡Tenía la oportunidad frente a él y no la aprovechaba! Un descaro absoluto.

Finalmente, un viernes por la tarde, quien esperaba al fin llegó. "¡Mi señor!" un pequeño irken apareció frente a él en la cocina, mientras Zim se encontraba revisando que todo estuviera trabajando en condiciones. "El humano ha llegado" "Muy bien, dile que suba, yo llegaré en unos minutos." Zim continuó con su revisión, procurando esconder la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

* * *

Los cuarteles en el nuevo establecimiento eran sólo para él. Al igual que en el del primer restaurante, este contaba con algunos muebles, la extraña capsula al fondo y una habitación.

Él y sus compañeros ya no vivirían juntos debido a que cada quien tenía ya su propia misión, pero los vería cada tanto.

"Haremos esto del mismo modo que con las preguntas pero, esta vez, será una prenda tu, una prenda yo." Una vez llego al cuartel, Zim indicó aquello mientras caminaba hacia donde Dib se encontraba sentado. "A excepción de ese abrigo que tienes puesto, quítatelo antes de empezar."

"De acuerdo…" Dib asintió, jalando el cuello de su camiseta ligeramente antes de retirar su abrigo y dejarlo a un lado. Era estúpido sentirse nervioso, aún así, no podía evitarlo.

Zim suspiró con pesadez al ver el nerviosismo en el rostro de Dib, por lo que pronto decidió comenzar a caminar hacia la única habitación del lugar, indicándole que le siguiera. "Adapte esta bodega para que podamos estar cómodos mientras hacemos nuestra 'inspección'."

La habitación era pequeña, aunque con espacio para caminar. Solo una cama con el suficiente tamaño para dos personas y una pequeño mueble con tres gavetas eran lo único dentro. Esto no ayudó al nerviosismo de Dib, aunque tenía que admitir que la privacidad de la habitación le daba un poco más de confianza. "De acuerdo, terminemos con esto" dijo aquello más para sí mismo que para Zim, y así ingresó a la habitación mientras se retiraba la camiseta que traía puesta, dejándola en la cama para luego tomar asiento a la orilla de esta.

Zim se sorprendió ante la iniciativa, y pronto se acercó hasta sentarse junto a Dib. "Creo que después de todo, también habrán preguntas hoy." Sin despegar los ojos del desnudo torso de Dib, Zim aclaró. Su piel era aún más pálida de lo que parecía, y también tenía varios lunares aquí y allá. Noto otros detalles en su piel, además de los tatuajes que tenía en los hombros.

"Supuse que sería así…" Dijo Dib mientras una pequeña risa escapaba de él al tener aquel par de ojos magenta inspeccionándole. "¿Estos son los pezones, si?" Zim buscó la mirada de Dib para confirmar su pregunta mientras señalaba a esa parte específica en su pecho, a lo que Dib simplemente asintió. "Tienes muchas cicatrices ¿Son de esas expediciones buscando criaturas?" Zim paso ambas manos con delicadeza a lo largo del pecho del humano, tocando algunas de las marcas que había mencionado.

No le molesto que el irken lo tocará de esa forma, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera con aquellos suaves roces. "Ah si… Algunas de ellas lo son, excepto esta." Tras estirarse un poco, puso sus dedos sobre una cicatriz del lado derecho de su abdomen bajo. "Está es de cuando extirparon mi apéndice."

"Hmmm…" Zim asintió un par de veces antes alejarse y retirar su propia camiseta, revelando una especie de traje de baño de una pieza hecho de encaje blanco que llevaba puesto debajo.

Dib no estaba realmente seguro de que tenía Zim puesto, no se veía nada mal pero, pronto tuvo una duda. "¿Ustedes usan ropa interior?"

Las antenas de Zim se alzaron al darse cuenta de la prenda que tenía puesta debajo de su ropa. "¿Uh? ¿Lo dices por esto?… En realidad, no. Cuando investigamos sobre las vestimentas de la tierra, Skoodge encontró esto e insistió en que debíamos usarlas. Yo no le veía el punto pero, la verdad es que son muy cómodos y se ven bien."

Dib simplemente asintió mientras observaba al irken. Su piel se veía aún más tersa al estar descubierta, podía ver incluso que sus hombros y parte de su pecho estaban cubiertos por pecas verdosas más oscuras que el tono de su piel. Su abdomen no tenía pezones y tampoco nada que pareciera pechos, pero al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se veía bastante definido.

"Tu turno…" Tuvo que sacar a Dib de sus pensamientos o no terminarían ese día. Dib asintió, retirando sus zapatos y calcetines, moviendo los dedos de sus pies de forma instintiva. Zim le observó por unos segundos antes de retirar sus botas.En sus piernas también tenía varias pecas verdosas, y sus pies, al igual que sus manos sólo tenían tres dedos.

Dib observó todos y cada uno de los movimientos del irken. Tenía que admitir que ver sus piernas descubiertas era una imagen bastante placentera. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de ponerse de pie para desabrochar sus pantalones y dejar que cayeran al suelo, empujándolos a un lado antes de volver a sentarse.

Zim ladeo su rostro una y otra vez mientras observaba las piernas de Dib. Como el resto de su cuerpo, eran bastante esbeltas, y estaban cubiertas de una gran cantidad de vellos. "¿No es incómodo tener tanto pelaje? ¿No te provoca comezón?"

"¿Eh? No, bueno, a veces puede dar comezón, pero no es incómodo, no." No había sido difícil notar que el irken no tenía ni un solo cabello encima suyo, aún así tenía que preguntarle. "¿Entonces ustedes son completamente lampiños? Ah… ¿No tienen un solo cabello en todo el cuerpo?"

Tras ponerse de pie, Zim pasó sus manos entre la tela de sus pantaloncillos y sus caderas para deslizar estos hacia abajo, hasta que quedaran en el suelo. La parte baja de su ropa interior podía verse pero, aún con esta puesta, era muy poco lo que cubría. Zim noto como el rostro de Dib se tornaba completamente rojizo, algo que casi lo hacía reír ya que ni siquiera estaba desnudo, aunque asumió que aquella prenda le favorecía mucho más de lo que había imaginado, por lo que pronto deslizó ambas manos sobre su propio torso, cintura y caderas, incluso dio una vuelta, para que así Dib pudiese apreciarle por completo. "No, ni uno solo… Nuestra piel es perfecta y libre de pelaje."

Un suspiro de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Dib al observar como claramente Zim se pavoneaba frente a él, y le fue sumamente difícil poner atención a sus palabras. Mentalmente agradecía una y otra vez al tal Skoodge por haber insistido en que usarán esas prendas. "Si, ya veo…" Está vez Dib dudo un poco en quitar su siguiente prenda. Muchas veces había estado desnudo frente a otra persona, y aún así, siempre se sentía ansioso al momento de quitarse la ropa interior. Era parte del trato, era por razones científicas, esto se repetía una y otra vez mientras volvió a ponerse de pie para poder quitar su ropa interior, no pudiendo dar la cara a Zim en ese momento.

Zim se acercó a él para poder observar su miembro ahora descubierto. Era muy poco lo que había averiguado sobre los humanos y su cuerpo, después de todo, eso no le era relevante para la misión. Sin embargo, se encontraba sumamente fascinado por la anatomía del espécimen frente a él, incluso se atrevió a llevar una mano hacia el miembro ajeno, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza a lo largo de este. Había aún más pelaje en esa área, aunque su miembro viril se encontraba libre de este. La piel en esta área era sumamente suave y flácida, algo que poco a poco noto que cambiaba.

Dib se sobresaltó con los suaves roces, volviendo a ver a Zim. El irken se veía muy interesado en esa parte en específico, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue abruptamente interrumpido por los dedos de Zim, que de pronto se aferraron a él. "Ah- Zim, ¿Sabes? esta parte es algo, sensible y-" aquello había causado que su miembro comenzará a endurecerse, y aunque procuro pensar en algo para evitarlo, no lo consiguió. Quería suponer que Zim no sabía lo que hacía, quería suponer que la manera en la que le tocaba era por mera curiosidad y ya, pero estaba equivocado.

"Eso parece… y descuida, lo tendré en cuenta." con una media sonrisa, Zim le dejo ir para luego desabrochar la parte de arriba de su ropa interior, en segundos su cuerpo quedó completamente al descubierto. A diferencia de Dib, entre sus piernas no había ningún miembro, ni nada parecido.

El cuerpo de Zim era realmente hermoso, cada parte de su bien definida estructura, y como su piel le hacia prácticamente relucir. Por un momento Dib olvido que estaba viendo el cuerpo de un extraterrestre, un ser de otro planeta. Era la primera vez que un humano podía presenciar tal cosa, y de verdad se sentía sumamente honrado de tal oportunidad. "Entonces… ¿Ustedes no, no tienen-?" de manera instintiva llevo una mano para cubrir su entrepierna, mientras que con la otra rascaba su nuca.

"¿Órganos reproductores? En teoría, los tenemos. Aunque tras varios años de perfeccionamiento, nuestro diseño hace que se mantengan cubiertos, además, nosotros no los necesitamos para procrear, simplemente están ahí para nuestro uso a discreción. Han intentado retirarlos por completo de los mas recientes irkens pero, aún no lo han conseguido."

Dib sabía que los irkens se reproducían por medio de la clonación, tenía sentido que no necesitaran de dichos órganos. A los irkens sólo les importaba tener obreros, gente que hiciera el trabajo sucio de sus líderes, por ello era comprensible que no les importara que se contarán con tales órganos, y quizá, no les convenía. "Espera ¿A que te refieres con que están cubiertos, no entiendo?"

Sin decir nada, Zim se recostó sobre la cama abriendo ligeramente sus piernas. "¿Quieres averiguarlo? ven..." Tras dar un par de palmadas al espacio de la cama a su lado, se acomodo para esperarlo. Dib no estaba seguro de que era lo que Zim haría, solo sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento.

Otra vez se repetía que aquello era con fines científicos, aquello era sólo ora saciar la curiosidad de dos seres extraños el uno al otro, aunque todo indicara que no era así. Gateo por la cama hasta quedar al lado del irken, recostándose sobre su espalda, volviendo su mirada de un lado a otro. Para él todo aquello era muy íntimo e incitante, sin embargo, para el irken podía ser que no fuera así, quizá aquello era algo normal entre su especie. Ni siquiera sabía si es que los irken tenían algo parecido al sexo.

Zim giró su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre su lado derecho, hacia Dib. "Si de verdad quieres descubrirlo, confía en mí…" su tono era tan dulce y calmado que ni siquiera parecía el mismo. Sin más, tomo la mano de Dib con la propia, y así lo guio por sobre su cuerpo.

Dib de inmediato se acomodo de la misma forma, observando como el irken llevaba sus manos hacia la parte alta de su abdomen, deslizándolas con lentitud hacia abajo. La piel de Zim era sumamente suave y cálida y mientras más descendía, los suspiros que escapaban de Zim se hacían más y más audibles. Para ese momento su miembro estaba erecto, y ni siquiera había notado lo abiertas que estaban sus piernas. Una vez su mano llegó hasta la parte donde las piernas de Zim se encontraban, pudo sentirlo. Aquella área era aun más suave que el resto de su cuerpo, y al parecer había una especie de división justo ahí, una que a simple vista no podía verse. Maravillado, Dib deslizó un dedo entre la división, sintiendo como de pronto, algo se abría lentamente. Su posición no le permitía ver con claridad, pero aquello se parecía a los pétalos de una flor, incluso eran de un color rosa pálido, contrastando con la verdosa piel del irken. Por un momento, Dib se detuvo, retiro su dedo, creyendo que quizá estaba yendo muy lejos.

Un extraño sonido salió de la garganta de Zim, una especie de ronroneo, y un tenue y hermoso color lila apareció en sus mejillas. "¿Qué pasa, no querías aprender más acerca de mi cuerpo?... ¿Por qué te detienes?" Alzó su cabeza ligeramente para poder ver mejor a Dib.

"¡Ah, no! Yo, yo solo creí que-" el nerviosismo había regresado. No quería detenerse, no quería siquiera moverse del lugar en donde estaba. Su mano pedía a gritos sentir a Zim debajo de ella, pero no sabía exactamente cómo decírselo al Irken. Por suerte no necesitaría hacerlo.

Zim llevó una de sus manos hacia el miembro de Dib, deslizándola con delicadeza hasta enredar sus dedos en él. El humano de inmediato dejó escapar un gemido, y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo. "Aún tenemos que aprender mucho el uno de otro ¿Lo olvidas?" su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, utilizando uno de sus dedos para acariciar la punta. Mientras Zim más movía su mano, aquel miembro más se endurecía y alargaba. No era la especie más extraña a la que había tocado, pero sí la más sensible, un simple roce y conseguía que Dib gimiera con fuerza.

El irken sabía muy bien lo que hacía, de eso no había duda. Aquello no podía ser un inocente reconocimiento entre dos especies, sin embargo, Dib no pensaba en detenerse. De inmediato regresó su mano entre las piernas de Zim, introduciendo un dedo con cuidado. Húmedo, mucho más cálido que la piel del irken, aquello era fácilmente comparable con la feminidad de una mujer, aunque al tocarlo más bien era algo parecido a los pétalos de una suculenta, uno sobre otro y estúpidamente suave. "Oye, ah ¿Todos los irken, son iguales, es decir, entre sus piernas?" con la poca claridad que aún tenía para pensar, aquella pregunta vino de inmediato a su mente.

"Si, todos iguales. Desde hace mucho se alteró el cuerpo de los irkens con mejoras y se decidió que era mejor que todos fuesen iguales en cuanto a su estructura. Y a diferencia de ustedes, nuestros cuerpos y órganos no nos definen, no hay mujeres u hombres, cada quien se define como mejor le parezca." La voz de Zim seguía siendo tan calmada y dulce mientras hablaba. Su mano continuó frotando a Dib, aumentando un poco la velocidad, lo que causo que el humano hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás unos segundos.

"E-esta bien creo que entiendo, si…" una vez regresó su cabeza a la posición previa, su rostro y el de Zim quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno de otro. Dib podía ver los enormes ojos magenta de Zim entrecerrados, sintiendo la lujuria con la que estos le miraban. Su aliento y el del irken chocaban entre si, haciendo que la calidez que ya sentía aumentará. Tras pasar los pétalos, encontró una nueva hendidura bastante estrecha. Estaba lo suficientemente lubricado como para que su dedo se adentrara y con esto, noto como las antenas de Zim se alzaron y por un momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se atrevió a meter un segundo dedo, obteniendo una reacción inmediata. La boca del irken se entre abrió dejando ver la punta de su lengua. Dib se había percatado de lo larga y segmentada que era, muy distinta a la suya, por un momento imagino esa lengua recorriendo su cuerpo. Movió sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera, sintiendo como se humedecían y un fuerte y dulce olor impregnaba la habitación.

Zim tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando de como la mano del humano se movía dentro de él. Sus dedos eran largos y sus movimientos aunque lentos eran muy incitantes. Inconscientemente, Zim movió sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de Dib, también movió su mano a mayor velocidad, apretandole sólo un poco, sin siquiera se percatarse de en que momento se había humedecido. Los gemidos de ambos iban en aumento, Zim estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo casi por completo, pero no iba a permitirse el acabar antes de Dib, por eso decidió cambiar el ritmo nuevamente, jugueteando con la punta del miembro entre tanto, y a juzgar por los gemidos del humano, sabía que había hecho bien.

"Zim… Oh, dios…" su cuerpo estaba al límite, repetía una y otra vez el nombre del irken hasta que en un ronco gemido, Dib alcanzó el clímax. Su cuerpo entero estaba débil y sensible, pero no le importaba, no se atrevió a moverse de la posición en la que estaba, lo único que le importaba era continuar, se obligó a hacerlo, empujando con más fuerza sus dedos.

Zim movió su mano con lentitud negándose a soltar el miembro del humano. El control que tenía sobre su cuerpo se había desvanecido por completo, sus gemidos eran más audibles, incluso comenzó a hablar en un extraño idioma que Dib supuso era lenguaje irken. De pronto, el cuerpo de Zim se tenso por un par de segundos, mientras el irken escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Dib, ahogando así un último gemido con el cual terminó.

Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos se movió, no eran capaces de hacerlo. Zim simplemente alzó su rostro fuera del cuello de Dib para poder verlo a los ojos, y así se quedaron, tan solo sonriendo e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Se suponía que aquello era parte de un trato, y aún más, era parte del plan de Zim. Sin embargo, sabía que está no sería la única vez en la que Dib y él inspeccionarían sus cuerpos, y tenía que admitir que de hecho, estaría mucho más que dispuesto en volver a hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIEN HASTA AHÍ QUEDA TODO
> 
> En algún otro momento les daré un lemon con un poco mas de "sabor" de momento es lo único que les daré, lo siento!
> 
> Algo que quiero aclarar es que en muchos fics veo que interpretan a los irken como "hermafroditas" lo cual no está mal, de hecho me agrada esa interpretación. En mi caso, no los veo así, para mi solo tienen un órgano oculto y ya. Otra cosa es que mis irken son género fluido mas que no binarios. Por eso es que pueden verse algunas veces femeninos u otras masculinos.
> 
> En fin, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado porque desde este punto comenzamos a subir el drama un poco
> 
> Ya lo verán... Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y como siempre gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o lo que sea que se les ocurra!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, estamos de vuelta!  
> Tras un par de días de vacaciones, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este AU que espero hasta ahora este gustando

En cuanto lo creyó conveniente Dib convenció a Zim de que él y el equipo alfa se reunieran con su padre, para hablar sobre una posible sociedad entre los irkens y los laboratorios Membrane, para así poder desarrollar algún tipo de alimento que pudieran enviar a todas partes del mundo, para que las personas más necesitadas pudieran beneficiarse de ello.

La reunión fue en los laboratorios Membrane, en la sala de juntas. Por un lado, Zim y el equipo alfa se encontraban sentados, y al otro, el profesor, Dib, Gaz y el jefe de sus científicos.

“No sólo se trata de cualquier alimento… sabemos que hay lugares de este planeta en donde los recursos no son los suficientes como para que cada familia humana posea un refrigerador, por ende, el alimento debe tener una fecha caducidad bastante prolongada.” Tak aclaró tras varios minutos de haber empezado la junta.

“Otro factor importante es que debe ser algo listo para consumirse, es decir, que no necesite cocinarse u hornearse, que ni siquiera el uso del microondas sea necesario.” Dib agregó tras lo dicho puesto a que también debían tener ello en cuenta.

“¡Entonces que sea algo para agregar a la comida ya preparada!” interrumpió de inmediato Tenn. “Ya saben, como algún tipo de condimento, le dará un mejor sabor a la comida e incrementaría su valor nutrición al al mismo tiempo.”

“Un condimento sería mucho más fácil de empacar y enviar a distintas partes del mundo…” El profesor comenzó a contemplar la idea mientras frotaba su barbilla.

“Nosotros podemos encargarnos sin problemas del envío. Tenemos pequeñas naves de entrega en cada establecimiento que facilitarán la entrega, pero si, mientras más pequeño y liviano sea el alimento, será más rápido de entregar.” Zim indicó para así quitar un asunto menos de la lista que tenían sobre aquel proyecto.

La reunión terminó con la idea del producto, el profesor de inmediato comenzó el protocolo necesario para la realización de aquel producto.

* * *

“¡ _Saludos, personas de la tierra!” “Aquí Red y Purple para anunciarles algo increíble.”_

_“Gracias a la colaboración de el ilustre Profesor Membrane, hemos desarrollado el único e inigualable...”_

_“¡Condimento Irken!” “Se que se están preguntando ¿Qué es el condimento Irken? Bien, dejaré qué Red les hable de él.”_

_“En esta pequeña botella, se encuentra una mezcla de nuestros más selectos ingredientes, los cuales poseen los nutrientes necesarios para una buena alimentación. El condimento irken puede usarse en prácticamente todo tipo de alimentos, su sabor es sumamente versátil y delicioso.”_

_“¿Su emparedado esta muy seco? Con un poco de condimento irken sabrá mejor. ¿A su helado le falta un toque especial? ¡Un poco de condimento irken es lo que necesita!”_

_“El condimento irken será enviado a cada parte del planeta y ustedes podrán adquirirlo al increíble precio de… ¡Nada!”_

_“¡Así es! Como muestra de agradecimiento por habernos recibido en su planeta. Nosotros queremos regalarles el condimento irken.”_

_“¡Próximamente en sus tiendas y restaurantes más cercanos!”_

_“¡No se queden sin probarlo!…”_ Cada irken sostenía lo que parecía ser una botella de ketchup, con la excepción de que el contenido era de color rosa casi fluorescente.

En cuanto el equipo alfa les contó sobre su idea, los más altos no dudaron en ofrecerse para realizar el comercial del condimento, e insistieron en que algo tan revolucionario debía ser un obsequio para los humanos, después de todo, las ventas en los restaurantes iban tan bien que podían usar sus ganancias para el desarrollo y envío del condimento.

* * *

Cumpliendo su promesa, el profesor nombró a Dib encargado en todos los asuntos referentes a los irken y sus proyectos con los laboratorios Membrane, y oficialmente le otorgó el puesto de vicepresidente. La sociedad del ojo hinchado insistió que ese puesto era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran ofrecerle y que debía enfocarse en ello, pero aún tendrían a Dib como parte de sus agentes.

Dib jamás imagino que podría participar de manera activa en los proyectos de su padre y al mismo tiempo, trabajar en algo referente a lo paranormal. Era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, y por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente pleno, y sólo una cosa haría que todo aquello fuera aún mejor.

Tras terminar las juntas de ese día, tanto con los irken como con el equipo de los laboratorios, Dib retiró su corbata y el saco de su traje mientras caminaba hacia el taller en su hogar, el que ahora era su taller privado.

“¡Por un momento creí que no vendrías y tendría que terminar con los avances del día de hoy yo solo!… Otra vez.” Sin siquiera despegar su vista de la holopantalla donde se encontraba ingresando una serie de comandos, Zim se quejó.

Llevaban cuatro meses trabajando en su nave, y hasta ahora habían tenido un muy buen avance, al menos en la parte externa, el interior era otra historia.

Todo estaba listo, la nave tenía un diseño alargado y puntiagudo, y estaba equipada para albergar a por lo menos tres personas con las comodidades suficientes, tan solo debían asegurarse que soportara la capacidad del motor, no podían arriesgarse a hacer pruebas de campo sin estar seguros de ello.

“¿Ah si? ¿Vas a quedarte con todo el crédito? ¿En serio?” Dib se acercó por detrás del irken lentamente, quien se encontraba junto a la nave, posando las manos sobre sus caderas y llevándolas hasta su vientre.

En esos meses también habían continuado con las inspecciones entre ambos, y cada vez se hacían mucho más invasivas. Dib había tenido su rostro entre las piernas de Zim en una ocasión, con la excusa de poder apreciar más de cerca el como su miembro se abría para él, descubriendo así que era aún más hermoso de cerca, como un lirio sumamente sensible. En otra, la lengua de Zim se había abierto paso por la garganta de Dib, lo cual hizo que casi se ahogara, aunque eso no lo detuvo de continuar, y dejar que Zim lo hiciera otra vez. Y si, un par de veces toda esa exploración había terminado en sexo. Al principio Dib se sentía de lo más extraño. Quizá era la piel verdosa, quizá era aquel olor tan dulce que Zim despedía mientras estaba excitado, quizá era el hecho de que estaba teniendo sexo con un alien, aunque para él eso sonaba más genial que extraño.

Lo cierto era que pese a todo, a Dib le era imposible mantener sus manos lejos del irken una vez estaban solos, incluso cuando Zim utilizaba ropa menos reveladora, como la de ese día, su atuendo consistía en un par de leggings negros, una camiseta rosa oscuro sin mangas y una chaqueta púrpura. “¡No, no voy a quedarme con el crédito! Voy a quedarme con tu nave-- ¡Y detente! Hueles demasiado a sudor, no haré nada contigo oliendo así.”

La fachada relajada y amable de Zim se había disipado poco a poco con el paso de los meses, revelando su verdadera personalidad. Un tanto prepotente, meticuloso y con un claro problema con cualquier tipo de suciedad. Por otro lado, también era sumamente apasionado, con su raza, con sus proyectos, con cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y aunque intentara pretender que no era así, el disfrutaba tanto de estar con Dib como Dib con él.

“¡Ay, vamos! No huelo tan mal ¡Hasta me puse perfume antes de venir.” Con una sonrisa juguetona, Dib deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del Irken acariciando suavemente su piel .

“¡Eso solo hace que huelas peor!” Zim dejó a un lado su trabajo para empujar a Dib y que se alejara de él, mirándolo con repulsión. Le fue difícil aferrarse al cuerpo del irken no solo por los empujones, también estaba riendo con fuerza al escuchar el asco con el que Zim se expresaba.

Otra cosa que disfrutaba era molestarlo, lograba hacerlo en segundos, y aunque muchas veces había terminado con uno que otro rasguño, no dejaba de hacerlo.

De pronto, un fuerte pitido obligó a ambos a volver su vista al frente. Al otro lado del taller, cerca de las mesas de trabajo y las herramientas, varias pantallas se encontraban centellando, como si intentarán encenderse por si solas, lo que causó que un sistema de alerta se activará. “¿Qué demonios?...” Dib se apresuró a llegar hasta el panel de control para saber que estaba sucediendo, pues por lo que veía, alguien estaba intentando acceder en su base de datos. Dib se apresuró a ingresar una serie de comandos para intentar averiguar quién o qué estaba causando aquello.

“¿Qué sucede, qué es--? ” Zim le siguió de cerca, quedándose detrás de Dib mientras observaba las pantallas. De pronto, una imagen apareció en una de ellas, al principio era borrosa, pero una vez se aclaró pudo ver el rostro de un extraño ser.

Su piel era gris, dos extrañas antenas parecidas a unos oscuros cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y sobre sus ojos se encontraban una especie de goggles. “¡¿ _Hola, holaaa?! Aquí habla Lard Narr del planeta Vort_.” el hombrecillo comenzó a gritar y acercar su rostro a la pantalla, como si la imagen aún no estuviese clara de su lado. “¡¿ _Eres Dib Membrane?! ¡Necesito hablar con él!”_

Dib frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre, no reconocía a aquella criatura en lo absoluto pero, todo indicaba que él si le conocía. “Soy yo, yo soy Dib Membrane ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

Zim retrocedió un par de pasos antes de sacar la tableta de su PAK y escribir en ella tan rápido como le era posible.

“¡¿ _Tu eres Dib Membrane?! Eres distinto al de la grabación”_ El hombrecillo enarco una ceja, dudando de las palabras de Dib.

“Espere ¿Qué grabación? ¡¿De qué diablos está hablando?!” ahora entendía mucho menos, aunque pronto su pregunta sería respondida.

La pantalla cambió nuevamente, mostrando una especie de grabación casera, y en ella a un niño de unos doce años. “¡ **Hola seres del espacio! Mi nombre es Dib Membrane y soy de la tierra. Envío esta grabación para que sepan que si desean visitar nuestro planeta ¡Yo puedo guiarlos con gusto! Les enviaré las coordenadas en donde pueden encontrarme…** ”

Dib abrió los ojos de par en par al observar aquella grabación. Había pasado tanto tiempo que olvidó por completo que alguna vez la envío. En su momento se había decepcionado muchísimo al no recibir respuesta, sin embargo supuso que no la había enviado bien o simplemente los extraterrestres no la habían entendido.

“ _No importa ¡Si en verdad eres DIB Membrane, hay algo que tienes que saber antes de que sea muy tarde! Supimos que los Irkens ya están en tu planeta ¡Hagas lo que que hagas, no confíes en ellos, no debes confiar en ellos! Sus intenciones no son tan buenas como dicen ser…”_

Zim había procurado quedar lejos del campo visual del hombrecillo, mientras continuaba escribiendo con rapidez.

“¿De qué esta hablando? ¿Por qué dice eso? ¡¿Qué sabe de los Irkens?!” todo aquello era confuso, y sus acusaciones eran demasiado directas como para pasarlas por alto. La pantalla comenzó a distorsionarse, cortando la imagen y el sonido. Dib hizo lo posible por restablecer la señal pero algo parecía estarlo bloqueando “¡¿Hola, Lard Narr, me escucha?!”

 _“¡Dib Membrane-- No dejes que-- QUE NO LO COM—NO COMAN--!_ ” la imagen se torno negra y ya nada podía escucharse.

Dib hizo lo posible por rastrear de vuelta la señal y reconectar la comunicación, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Tras varios minutos de ingresar comandos, Dib al fin dejó el panel de control a un lado pasando ambas manos sobre su rostro antes de recordar que no estaba solo. Lentamente volvió su vista hacia el irken. No tenía idea de por qué Lard Narr se había tomado la molestia de contactarlo para hablar mal de los irken ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? “Zim… ¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que acabo de ver?”

El irken estaba extrañamente calmado, observando a las pantallas frente a él. “Se quien es él…” Zim fijó su vista en Dib, aún inexpresiva y seria antes de continuar. “Cómo dijo, pertenece al planeta Vort. Hace muchos años, luego de una terrible hambruna en Vort, Irk y ellos llegaron a un acuerdo, Vort nos brindaría lo mejor de su tecnología y nosotros los alimentos, juntos debíamos crear algo que beneficiaria a ambos planetas. ¿Las salchichas Vort? Es el resultado de ese trabajo. Por desgracia, los científicos de Vort que estuvieron involucrados, murieron en un accidente poco después de haberlas creado. Los vortian creyeron que todo aquello fue una treta para quedarnos con el crédito de las salchichas, y aunque las nombramos en honor a su planeta y les dimos total crédito, el resentimiento permaneció. Lard Narr es el líder de un grupo rebelde llamado ‘Los resisty’. Cada vez que llegamos a un nuevo planeta, el se encarga de manchar nuestra reputación en venganza por lo sucedido en Vort. Nunca hemos tomado represalias hacia él pero, tampoco podemos permitir que ponga en duda todo el avance que hemos tenido.”

Era demasiado información de golpe y Dib no sabía realmente qué hacer. Retiro sus anteojos un momento para poder frotar su rostro. De verdad había sido un día muy largo y esa transmisión sólo había llegado a llenar su cabeza con dudas.

Zim se acercó hasta él para posar una mano sobre su hombro, intentando así calmarlo un poco. “Escucha, si hubiésemos venido con malas intenciones ¿No crees que ya habríamos hecho algo? Los humanos confían en nosotros, tu padre nos ofreció su ayuda y tu creaste una sociedad entre ambas especies… ¿De verdad no confías en nosotros?” Zim sonaba honestamente dolido al decir eso último.

Dib se había puesto los anteojos nuevamente, y ver el rostro del irken con tal dolor hizo que su corazón se estrujara. Un ápice de duda aún quedaba en su interior tras lo sucedido, sin embargo, no tenía manera de saber si lo que Lard Narr decía era cierto o no, y la balanza estaba del lado de los irken, después de todo, gracias a ellos los problemas alimenticios alrededor del mundo habían reducido considerablemente. “Por supuesto que confío en ustedes… Lamento haber demostrado lo contrario.”

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie, caminando hacia la salida del taller. “Voy a ducharme, necesito quitar todo este ‘asqueroso’ olor de mi si es que quiero tenerte cerca.”

Zim hizo un gesto parecido a girar los ojos, cruzándose de brazos al hacerlo. “Perfecto. Así podré seguir trabajando en paz antes de que vengas a interrumpirme con tus toqueteos y demás.”

“¡Oh vamos! Te encanta tener estas sobre ti.” Tras girar sobre sus pies, Dib alzó sus manos, agitándolas levemente mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa. “No tanto como a ti te gusta tenerlas sobre todo esto.” Zim alzó sus manos frente a él desde su cuello hasta sus piernas, esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa.

“¡Si, si! Es la razón por la que quiero estar limpio o no podré tocar nada.” Con eso dicho, termino por salir del taller. Odiaba darle la razón al irken pero, cada vez que lo hacía, era bien recompensado. Una vez en su habitación y tras asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca, Dib realizó una rápida video llamada. “¿Agente Darkbootie? Aquí el agente Mothman. Necesito que revisen una transmisión y averigüen todo lo que puedan de ella…”

“… Lo sé mis altos pero, es Lard Narr, se contacto con el humano Dib. Descuiden, intercepte la comunicación para que no pudiera continuar… Si mis altos, haré lo que sea necesario.” Por su parte, Zim se había comunicado con sus líderes una vez estuvo solo, para contarles lo que había sucedido. Esperaba el no tener que preocuparse del vortian otra vez, pero para estar seguro, dejó el bloqueo activado en las computadoras de Dib. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que estará pasando?  
> Debería Dib confiar ciegamente en Zim? Estara Zim diciendo la verdad? O los vortian de verdad los quieren hacer ver mal?? 
> 
> Poco a poco todo se está armando así que espero que estén listos para lo que se viene... 
> 
> Gracias por leerme! Espero sus comentarios ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuy bien, llegamos al momento que todos estaban esperando... Otro lemon Zadr xD
> 
> BUeno noo, aunque hay un poco de eso en este capítulo, muy poco y nada tan explícito les advierto, además de un gran descubrimiento...
> 
> Para este capítulo les dejo esta canción: https://youtu.be/i0E9ur9Pqug

Ocho meses después de la apertura del primer restaurante, los Irkens habían terminado de construir el resto de establecimientos. Eventualmente, una nave con pequeños Irken a bordo, aterrizó cerca del último restaurante. Al parecer, necesitaban mucha ayuda para atender a la creciente clientela de cada lugar, además, traían consigo algunos aditamentos que les servirían en los nuevos establecimientos.

* * *

El día había llegado, el condimento Irken sería entregado a todas las personas alrededor del mundo. Miles y miles se encontraban haciendo fila en todos los supermercados y en cualquier lugar donde vendieran abarrotes, ansiosos de probar el primer invento creado entre humanos y alienígenas.

Cómo era de esperarse, los irken realizarían una presentación especial para ese día. Cada miembro del equipo alfa y su grupo de Irkens se encontraban a la espera del inicio del espectáculo.

En esta caso, sería televisado en todas las pantallas del mundo, así nadie se lo perdería. Una vez la música comenzó, los Irkens aparecieron frente a la cámaras, el atuendo de esa noche era uno bastante especial, el atuendo de la milicia irken. Pantalones negros, muy parecidos a los leggings aunque de tela un poco más gruesa, túnicas en color rojo y púrpura, para los pequeños Irken, y túnicas de una larga cola y en color fuscia para el equipo alfa. Las botas que usaban en sus antiguos uniformes además de un par de guantes largos hechos con el mismo material. El atuendo completo era bastante hermoso, parecía que los irken habían nacido con él puesto.

_Looking up, there's always sky._

_Rest your head, I'll take you high._

_We won't fade into the darkness_

_Won't let you fade into the darkness_

A pesar de que el equipo alfa no se encontraba unido, cada quien realizó su parte de la presentación como siempre, empezando por Zim.

_I will give to you_

_The love you seek and more_

_So what are you waiting for_

La sincronización de cada grupo era increíble, como si de verdad estuviesen todos juntos.

_These are the days we we've been waiting for_

_On days like these who could ask for more?_

_Keep them coming 'cause we're not done yet_

_These are the days we won't regret…_

Al terminar, las personas alrededor del mundo enloquecieron, gritando y aplaudiendo a los irkens antes de que la pantalla mostrará a Red y Purple.

_"¡Gracias, muchas gracias gente de la tierra!"_

_"Todo esto no había podido lograrse sin el gran apoyo de los laboratorios Membrane."_

Pronto, las pantallas enfocaron al profesor Membrane y sus dos hijos, quienes se encontraban en la entrada de los laboratorios, saludando a la gente con gran ánimo, y si, incluso Gaz se veía animada.

_"¡Sin más preámbulos! Aquí está, el condimento Irken."_

De pronto, cada tienda abrió sus puertas para dejar pasar a la turba enardecida, entregándoles a todos y a cada uno una botella con el condimento.

El día entero fue de celebración, la gente corría de un lado a otro mostrando en qué alimentos utilizarían el condimento, algunos incluso lo lanzaban directamente a sus bocas, sin importarles los sucias que estarían sus caras luego de ello.

Tal parecía que nadie dormiría es noche, incluso en los laboratorios Membrane había una gran celebración por el éxito del condimento.

* * *

Cómo vicepresidente, Dib había tenido que estar presente en el evento para saludar a varias personalidades de gran importancia, presidentes, reyes y algunos comerciantes de renombre. Aquello no era algo que le gustara, sin embargo, era parte importante de su trabajo y debía realizarlo.

Los cuatro irken del equipo alfa también se encontraban presentes. Muchas personas se acercaban a ellos para platicar y saber cuáles serían sus próximos planes en la tierra o solo para observarlos más de cerca.

Al pasar las horas, la celebración continuaba, animándose cada vez más, sin embargo, Zim y Dib tenían otros planes para pasar la noche.

* * *

"… ¿Cómo te quitas esto?" Veinte minutos atrás, Dib había ido al baño para poder limpiar el vino que uno de sus invitados había derramado en el por accidente, topándose con Zim en el camino, quien insistió en ayudarle a limpiar la mancha.

Tras un par de minutos, terminaron besándose contra la pared del baño, y antes de que algún invitado se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, decidieron escabullirse a la oficina de Dib en el último piso.

"¡Así no! Debes tirar del frente y se abrirá" Tras retirar su túnica, Zim había quedado por completo desnudo, al igual que Dib.

Una vez listos, Dib tomó asiento en la silla tras su escritorio, ayudando a Zim para que se acomodara sobre él.

Zim deslizó lentamente el miembro de Dib dentro suyo, recibiendo un ronco gemido como respuesta y sin más, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, tomando al humano por los hombros para mantener su equilibrio y ayudarse con el empuje.

Dib lo único que lograba hacer era recorrer el cuerpo de Zim de forma frenética, al igual que su boca dejaba varias mordidas y succiones por su cuello.

Zim había notado la mirada de Dib sobre él durante todo el evento, sabía perfectamente que el humano no se resistiría en por lo menos deslizar una mano bajo su túnica.Y allí estaban gimiendo entre besos mientras sus cuerpos brindaban placer el uno al otro. Para Zim, el sexo era solamente una manera de mantener el control sobre un individuo, era bueno en ello y le constaba. Nunca admitiría que en realidad también lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba de ver el rostro de Dib enrojecido, el sonido de su corazón latiendo con rapidez, la forma en que sus manos lo tocaban, incluso su extraña lengua le hacía estremecerse cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con ella.

"¡Zim- yo!..." sosteniéndose con fuerza de las caderas de Zim, llegó al clímax, suspirando con fuerza una y otra vez mientras sentía como el interior de Zim se estrechaba aún más.

La humedad entre sus piernas era demasiado de resistir, haciéndole acabar casi al mismo tiempo que el humano, moviéndose lentamente hasta quedarse completamente quieto, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dib.

Por varios minutos se quedaron así, tan sólo disfrutando de la respiración del otro y el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban. "… Oye, Zim. ¿Ustedes, es decir tu raza, tiene algún tipo de, no se, relación? Ya sabes, como parejas ¿O algo así?"

Oh, oh… "Ah, en realidad…" Alzó su rostro para poder ver a Dib mientras hablaba. Sabía hacía donde iría esa conversación, se lo temía desde hacia mucho, el problema es que no sabia si realmente querría llegar a ese punto. "La única pareja conocida en todo Irk son mis altos, es decir, no es que sea algo prohibido pero, simplemente no solemos emparejarnos." Aquello no era del todo mentira, no del todo.

Dib asintió sin decir nada, acariciando el rostro de Zim con su pulgar. "Entonces ¿Podrías hacerlo? Es decir ¿Si quisieras?" No quería parecer demasiado desesperado o ansioso preguntando aquello, pero era algo que desde hacía un tiempo quería saber. No estaba enamorado, no podía definir lo que sentía por Zim de esa forma, pero había algo en él que le atraía, fuera de su físico. Quería descubrir más sobre el irken y no de una manera científica.

Inconscientemente, Zim inclinó su rostro del lado donde el humano le acariciaba. Era ridículo que una criatura tan primitiva y débil le hiciera sentir confuso y le dejara sin palabras. No era la primera vez que Zim se aprovechaba físicamente de alguien para conseguir su cometido pero, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía sentir de esa forma. "¿Si quisiera?... Si, es una posibilidad."

No dijeron nada más, tan solo se quedaron ahí, viéndose el uno a otro, sonriendo. Esa noche no era la indicada para hablar sobre la posibilidad de una relación entre ambos, por más que Dib lo deseara, aún no era el momento. El problema era que el momento posiblemente nunca llegaría luego de esa noche…

* * *

En menos de tres días, cada familia en el mundo poseía una botella de condimento Irken, incluso más de una botella. Lo adoraban, lo usaban en casi todas sus comidas.

Luego de que las tiendas se quedarán sin botellas, cada Shloogorghs se convirtió en el principal proveedor, aumentando aún más su clientela.

"Mis altos, me complace en anunciar que todo está listo para la siguiente fase de la misión." Frente a cuatro holopantallas, Zim se encontraba hablando con sus líderes, y el resto del equipo alfa, quienes se encontraban en sus respectivas locaciones.

" _Excelente. El equipo beta saldrá de inmediato, y una vez lleguen, los relevaran para que continúen mientras ustedes regresan a Irk."_

_"Ya no podemos perder más tiempo, no podemos permitir que Lard Narr se vuelva a comunicar con los humanos y mucho menos que se acerque a la tierra. Podría echar a perder toda la misión."_

"Si mis altos, no podemos arriesgarnos" Pesé al gesto neutro en su rostro, Zim estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que sucedería. Todo cambiaría luego de ese día, y sólo esperaba que Dib y su familia comprendieran que eso debía hacerse.

" _Entonces, comencemos..."_

Cada miembro del equipo alfa tomó una tableta, ingresando en ellas varios comandos antes de que frente a ellos apareciera un mapa del planeta Tierra.

Luego, sobre cada edificio de Shloogorghs una especie de antena puntiaguda apareció, con un faro rojizo destellando en la punta. Las antenas de los pequeños Irkens dentro de los restaurantes, se alzaron en alerta al saber lo que sucedería, e inmediatamente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

" _Inicien la interfase…"_

El equipo alfa hizo como se les pidió, activando el siguiente comando, con el cual, los mapas frente a ellos comenzaron a mostrar varios puntos rojizos.

"[INTERFASE ACTIVADA. INICIANDO CONTROL TOTAL EN CINCO…]"

Las personas en los restaurantes observaban extrañados a los pequeños Irken y de cómo habían dejado de moverse. "

[CUATRO, TRES…]"

Los murmullos comenzaron a transformarse en quejas, intentando llamar la atención de los pequeños Irkens.

"[DOS, UNO…]"

Silencio absoluto. Nadie se movía, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera parpadeaban, simplemente gritaron al unísono una simple aunque escalofriante frase, antes de comenzar a movilizarse hacía una misma dirección.

* * *

_"La transmisión provino de un sector junto a la vía láctea, quien la haya enviado se encuentra viajando hacia acá."_

"¿En serio? Eso es estupendo agente Darkbootie. ¿Podría enviarme las coordenadas? Intentaré comunicarme con ellos para saber que era lo que querían decirme." "En este momento las estoy enviando, en unos segu-"

"¿Agente Darkbootie, se encuentra bien?" Era difícil ver al hombre al otro lado de la pantalla pero, Dib podía ver como sostenía su pecho, como si algo lo estuviera estrujando."¡¿Agente Darkbootie, que pasa?!"

Siguió sin obtener respuesta, de pronto, observó cómo el hombre volvía a erguirse. " _Listo para obedecer, mis altísimos…"_

"¿Qué, de que habla? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?... ¡¿Agente Darknootie?!" el hombre no respondió, Dib solo pudo ver como se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la pantalla, dejándolo hablando solo.

Por varios minutos grito a la pantalla frente a él, tecleando una y otra vez e incluso intentando comunicarse con otros agentes de la Sociedad del Ojo hinchado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"¡Dib! ¡¿Estas aquí?!"

"¡Hijo!"

Al escuchar que le llamaban, salió de su habitación rápidamente, encontrando a su padre y hermana en el salón. "¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No estaban en el laboratorio?"

"Estábamos allá pero venimos a buscarte ¿No has visto lo que esta pasando?"

"Varios miembros del laboratorio dejaron sus tareas y comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad."

"¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Qué?..." No comprendía nada de lo que su familia hablaba. Corrió hacía la puerta de entrada y una vez la abrió, observó a una gran cantidad de personas caminando en la misma dirección, sin hablar, sin parpadear. "¡Oigan, oigan! ¡¿A dónde van?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!"

"Mis altos nos necesitan.

Tenemos que ir con mis altos.

Debemos obedecer a los más altos."

Las pocas personas que respondieron, hablaban en un tono casi robótico y repetían las mismas frases una y otra vez. Era demasiado extraño, parecía ser que estaban siendo controlados pero ¿Por quien y como? Los únicos 'Altos' que Dib conocía era los líderes de los irkens. No, no quería pensar que ellos tenían que ver algo con todo esto pero, todo indicaba que así era. 

* * *

"¡Terrícolas, escuchen. Descarguen todos los materiales para comenzar con la construcción!…" En una parte deshabitada de la ciudad, las personas se habían reunido, frente a varias cajas metálicas de gran tamaño. Zim habló desde una plataforma en medio de ellas, y de inmediato, las personas comenzaron a obedecerle.

"¡Zim!... ¡ZIM!"

Al escuchar su nombre, Zim se volvió de inmediato, reconociendo a quien le llamaba. Sabía que este momento llegaría, y por desgracia estaba listo para ello.

"¡¿Zim que demonios esta pasando?! ¡¿Por qué estas personas están actuando así?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo con esas cajas?! ¡¿Qué les han hecho?!" Dib estaba confundido y furioso, había tenido que empujar a varias personas para poder llegar hasta donde Zim estaba, subiendo a la plataforma para poder encararlo.

Zim no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas del humano, simplemente sacó una especie de brazalete de su PAK, colocándolo en la muñeca derecha de Dib antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

"Tienes que saber, que esto es por el bien de la tierra… Los humanos estarán bien, todo estará bien."

"¡¿Qué diablos, qué es esto?!" Dib intento quitarse el brazalete, jalándolo con su otra mano. No solo no pudo hacerlo, el brazalete atrapó ambas manos para luego desplegar una especie de traje negro que cubrió el cuerpo entero del humano, incluso parte de su boca, impidiéndole moverse y hablar. Dib forcejeo intentando liberar sus manos o su boca, sin conseguir nada, lo único que hizo fue fijar su furiosa mirada en Zim, en busca de explicaciones.

Para ese momento, un grupo de pequeños Irkens había llegado, quedando a un par de pasos de donde se encontraban.

"No, Dib. Deja de intentarlo, nada hará que te liberes." El rostro de Zim mostró una enorme y extraña sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente al humano. "Verás, si un irken desea algo con todas sus fuerzas, nada ni nadie se interpone entre nosotros para obtenerlo. Y si para tenerte debo encerrarte, que así sea… ¡Llévenlo a mis cuarteles y luego busquen al resto de su familia!" Tras dar la orden, los pequeños Irkens saludaron a Zim, obedeciendo inmediatamente. Zim dio media vuelta, cambiando el gesto en su rostro por completo a uno lleno de dolor. No quería hacerle eso a Dib, no quería tener que encerrarlo, pero de no hacerlo, no podría continuar con su misión sin inconvenientes, y negaba a dejar ir a su nueva valiosa pertenencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAH
> 
> Habia esperado tanto para poder subir esto, y aunque aún no es lo que parece (no del todo al menos) es el comienzo del dramaaaa
> 
> Quiero aclarar que agregue el "Enemies with benefits" en el resumen del fic por una razón, la cual sabrán hasta dentro de un par de capítulos xD pero quiero que lo tengan en cuenta desde ya
> 
> Este no será un típico fic romántico Zadr
> 
> Habrá romance y cosas bonitas PERO tendrán que esperar para leerlo
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por leerme! Dejen sus comentarios dudas o lo que sea y nos leemos a la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tanto haber tardado en actualizar! Entre las vacaciones y la inspiración para otro AU, había olvidado revisar este capítulo --' pero aquí lo tienen!
> 
> Breve, muy breve lemon y mención de suicidio en este capítulo

Todo estaba mal, muy mal… Las calles estaban repletas de humanos que actuaban por mera inercia. Siguiendo y alabando a los irkens y haciendo todo los que se les pedía. Dib aún luchaba por liberarse mientras los pequeños Irken lo llevaban en una especie de camilla flotante hasta que uno de ellos le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

_Primer día._

En cuanto despertó, Dib se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de los cuarteles de Zim. Se lanzó fuera de la cama para salir del lugar inmediatamente, pero no pudo hacerlo, la puerta automática estaba cerrada “¡Abran la puerta! ¡Déjenme salir!... ¡Abran la puerta!” Dib golpeó una y otra vez hasta que le dolieron las manos.

Tras dar media vuelta se dio cuenta de que las ventanas del lugar estaban bloqueadas por una especie de pared metálica, a excepción de una. Corrió hacia esta para poder ver que sucedía en la ciudad, y lo que vio le pareció sumamente horrible.

Miles y miles de personas caminando de forma robótica hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Algunos llevaban una especie de partes metálicas consigo, otros cajas. Entre las personas se encontraban varios de los pequeños Irkens, aún portando sus uniformes de la milicia Irk, observando a su alrededor a la espera de algo o alguien. Dib paso ambas manos sobre su rostro, todo esto era horrible y el había ayudado en ello.

Estaba a punto de volver a la puerta para golpearla cuando está se abrió de golpe, revelando a la última persona que quería ver, o más bien, Irken. “Zim… ¡Maldito extraterrestre! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!” Dib se abalanzó contra el irken para intentar golpearlo, pero este fácilmente esquivo sus golpes. Dib lanzaba varios puñetazos y patadas lo más rápido que podía pero, ninguno daba en el blanco, de pronto, lo logró, justo en la barbilla de Zim, haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás.

Por desgracia, eso sólo hizo que Zim sacara las patas robóticas de su PAK, con estas atrapo a Dib en la pared más cercana.“¡Ya detente! No voy a hacerte daño pero tienes que parar.”

“¡¿Qué me detenga?! ¡Estas loco si crees que me rendiré tan fácil!” Dib pataleaba de forma frenética intentando zafarse. “¡Todo este tiempo creí que de verdad venían a ayudarnos! Todo esta tiempo confiamos en ustedes ¡Y ahora controlan la mente de los humanos! ¡¿Qué diablos les sucede?! ¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?!”

Zim no respondió, espero a que Dib terminará de hablar, que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir para poder responder. “No puedo decirte con exactitud nuestras intenciones, solo debes saber que esto es lo mejor para la tierra, esta es la única opción.”

“¡¿La única opción es esclavizar a nuestra raza para que hagan su trabajo sucio?! ¡¿Es en serio?!” “¡No es así, esto no es así! Nosotros solo--”

Zim apretó sus puños frente a él, había dicho más de lo que debía y ya no podía continuar, no era inteligente hacerlo. “Escucha, solo vine a decirte que estarás a salvo si te quedas aquí. El equipo alfa y resto de irkens no pueden tocarte, no lo tienen permitido.”

“¡¿Quieres que me quede encerrado así como así?! ¡No puedes tratarme como una maldita mascota! ¡Yo no te pertenezco! ¡yo te odio, te odio!”

“¡Si me perteneces, por eso estas a salvo, por eso no estas siendo controlado ni tu familia!” Zim había perdido por completo el temple, y con ello había hablado de más. Cubrió su boca con una mano, pero era demasiado tarde.

“¡¿Mi familia?! ¡¿Ellos no están siendo controlados?! ¡¿En donde están?!” el irken le dejo ir pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Dib corrió tras el solo para toparse con la puerta, y nuevamente golpeó esta una y otra vez mientras gritaba “¡Te odio, te odio maldito irken, TE ODIO!...”

_Primer mes._

Las visitas de Zim a Dib continuaban de la misma forma. Gritos, insultos, peleas, y miles de disculpas por parte del irken. Quien pretendía ganarse la confianza de Dib a toda costa, mas solo conseguía lo contrario. Algunas veces, Dib se cansaba de pelear, se lanzaba al suelo llorando, sollozando con fuerza mientras preguntaba una y otra vez a Zim sus razones.

Así era como Dib conseguía información por parte del irken, aunque nada relevante, un par de datos sobre el paradero de su familia, quienes al parecer se encontraban escondidos. Zim incluso mencionó que había aparecido una caja para Dib en la entrada de Shloogorghs, y que a juzgar por la letra en esta venia de Gaz. Con lástima conseguía que el irken diera su brazo a torcer pero, no era suficiente.

_Tercer mes_

Las peleas habían disminuido, pero los insultos no. Dib se mantenía lo más lejos de Zim que le era posible, aún cuando, bajo sus términos, había accedido a llevarle las cajas que seguían apareciendo para Dib en frente del restaurante.

No contenían nada peligroso, la primera contenía un par de fotografías de su familia. La segunda, la consola favorita de Gaz con varios videojuegos y algunas baterías. La tercera y cuarta objetos varios, como una especie de goma de mascar, un bote de pudin y una cuchara, un cargador para un móvil, o en este caso, para la consola de Gaz.

Todas la cajas eran abiertas frente a Zim, y ya que no poseían nada potencialmente peligroso, le dejo conservar los objetos.

_Quinto/Sexto mes._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente? No podía saberlo, quizá había pasado ya un año, o quizá sólo un par de meses, que importaba.

Estaba encerrado, sin más que sus pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo, y aunque por un momento casi se vuelve loco, encontró una manera de canalizar su energía y enojo. Tomando el ejemplo de los presidiarios de su país, meses atrás había comenzado a ejercitarse. De tres lagartijas, pasó a hacer más de trescientas cincuenta casi sin sudar. De veinte sentadillas en quince minutos, ahora hacia hasta quinientas, rompiendo sus propios récords una y otra vez. Al no contar con pesas, levantaba cualquier mueble en el lugar que fuera pesado, y eventualmente ninguno lo era. Su condición física estaba mejor que nunca, incluso se arrepentía de no haber comenzado a hacerlo mucho antes, ya que en verdad le gustaba como se veía su cuerpo.

* * *

Zim dejó la charola con comida sobre la mesa, antes de acercarse a Dib, quedándose a un par de pasos detrás de él. “En una semana me iré a Irk. El equipo Beta ya está familiarizado con la situación actual. Así que, si no vuelves a--“

“Si no te vuelvo a ver o a saber de ti, será lo mejor que me haya sucedido en todo este tiempo.” Esperaba sonar más molesto pero, su voz le traicionó, dejando que su tono sonara un tanto dolido. Odiaba al irken, odiaba que lo hubiera utilizado de esa forma tan ruin. Odiaba que hubiese bajado tanto la guardia con él. Odiaba que alguna vez hubiese querido estar a su lado. Lo odiaba ¡Lo odiaba!

Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra en varias semanas. Las peleas habian terminado, al igual que los insultos. Lo único que Dib hacia cada vez que Zim llegaba era irse a la única ventana y darle la espalda. Zim llevó una mano a su vientre, sintiendo como su único órgano se estrechaba. “Dib, por favor… No era mi intención hacerte esto pero ¡Ya te lo dije, es por el bien de la tierra! Tenemos que hacer lo posible para protegerla antes de que sea muy tarde. Yo no quería llegar a tanto pero-- yo no, no creí que-- que-- que yo te--“

“¡¿Por el bien de la tierra?! ¡Deja de decir eso, no están haciéndole un bien al planeta esclavizando a sus habitantes!” Con sus manos empuñadas, Dib golpeó el cristal frente a él. No se rompería, ya lo había intentado y sólo había conseguido lastimar sus nudillos. Respiró una y otra vez hasta calmarse. No debía permitir que sus emociones se salieran de control.

“Lo se, y prometo que muy pronto lo entenderás, lo prometo…” Zim quería decir más, quería hacerle entender a Dib lo que en verdad pasaba, pero de hacerlo posiblemente arruinaría todo. Decidió retirarse, tenía cosas por hacer y no podía quedarse a discutir una vez más con Dib.

Una vez estuvo solo, grito con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando varios golpes al cristal sin importarle si lastimaría sus manos. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Lard Narr? ¿Por qué no investigó él mismo la transmisión? ¿Por qué no busco al vortian? La tierra estaba acabada y era su culpa. Pero culparse no mejoraría nada.

Necesitaba un plan para salir de ahí, y en realidad lo tenía, solo necesitaba del momento idóneo para llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

“Esta será la última vez que estaremos juntos en mucho tiempo… Quizá sea conveniente hacer una pequeña tregua, solo por hoy... ¿Qué dices?” Desde que entró el irken tenía su objetivo bastante claro, y lo lograría a como diera lugar, aún si tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza. A espaldas de Dib, rodeo con un mano su abdomen y con otra su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente sobre su camiseta.

“Tienes razón… No tiene caso que me niegue si de todos modos no tengo a donde ir, o nada mas que hacer, o nada mas que perder...” Su voz sonaba derrotada, sin ánimo alguno, así que no hizo por quitarse al irken de encima.

Zim sonrió complacido. Creyó que Dib se resistiría, y al ver que no era así, de inmediato sacó el comunicador de su PAK para hablar con los guardias del pasillo fuera de sus cuarteles. “Tienen una hora de descanso… ¡Si, una hora y no suban antes, es una orden!”

Usualmente, dos guardias resguardaban la puerta de los cuarteles, sin embargo, cuando Zim llegaba, el los enviaba lejos para que no escucharán nada de lo que sucedía entre los dos. Y justo como pensó, está vez los alejaría más tiempo de lo usual. Y si, era parte de su plan.

Zim continuó con las caricias, esta vez deslizando ambas manos por debajo de la camiseta de Dib, tomándose el tiempo de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Su torso se sentía diferente, aún esbelto pero más definido. Estaba sorprendido por ello, aunque no haría por mencionarlo.No quería arruinar el momento.

Dib simplemente suspiraba con cada roce. Una parte de él deseaba empujar a Zim o aprovechar su vulnerabilidad para atacarlo, para hacerlo trizas con sus propios puños. Por otro lado, su cuerpo deseaba ser tocado por el irken, unirse a él lo más pronto posible, y así lo hicieron.

El tiempo pasó en un parpadeo. Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, el irken se encontraba encima de Dib, alzando su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus piernas sobre el miembro ajeno, arremetiéndose contra él una y otra vez. “¡Dib, voy a--!”

Debajo del irken, lo único que Dib podía hacer era aferrarse a las sábanas con fuerza mientras gemia con cada choque entre sus cuerpos. Cuando noto que Zim estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, procuro alzar sus caderas para ayudar a que cada roce fuese más profundo hasta que finalmente, el clímax ajeno llegó, y segundos después el propio.

Entre cansados jadeos, Zim se deslizó fuera de Dib, para recostarse a un lado de este “Dib…” el irken deseaba rodear la cintura del humano con sus brazos, más no se atrevió. Simplemente dejó caer su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Dib esperando a recibir alguna respuesta. Inmediatamente, Dib le dio la espalda al irken.

“No… Solo, déjame, no quiero escucharte.” Dib se removió en su lugar para obligar al irken a que lo dejara ir. Así lo hizo, con un gesto dolido en su rostro, Zim le dejó ir para luego levantarse de la cama y vestirse.

“Larb estará a cargo de tu cuidado, si necesitas algo solo pídeselo…” Dib no respondió, ni siquiera se movió, tan solo suspiro una y otra vez. Zim quiso decir o hacer algo, solo le quedaban unos pocos minutos en la tierra, tenía que hacer algo, pero si no había logrado nada en las últimas semanas, nada podría hacer ahora, así que simplemente se marchó.

Dib espero unos minutos, calculando el tiempo que le tomaría a Zim irse del restaurante, además del tiempo que le quedaba a los guardias para volver.

* * *

En total, quince minutos. Las cajas que su familia había dejado para él, no eran sólo para que supiera que estaban vivos. Todas y cada una contenían herramientas que le permitirían a Dib escapar de ahí.

¿Las fotografías? Dib no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que habían cosas escritas tras ellas en una tinta especial que sólo podía verse en la oscuridad. “ _Hijo, nos enteramos de que aún estas vivo. Sabemos que te tienen prisionero pero, descuida, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte a escapar.”_ A grandes rasgos, su padre le explicó sobre su actual ubicación, dejándole también coordenadas de esta.

¿La consola de Gaz y los videojuegos? En realidad uno de los cartuchos era una memoria portátil en donde los planos del edificio de Shloogorghs se encontraban, así como también una ruta de escape que podía utilizar para salir de ahí.

El resto de objetos eran para que Dib los usará a su conveniencia. Con lo que tenía podía armar una bomba casera pero, no lo necesitaba, tan solo debía abrir la puerta y tener algo consigo, en caso de que los guardias lo vieran.

* * *

_5 minutos_.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndose su propia ropa, la que llevaba meses sin usar incluyendo su viejo abrigo.

_10 minutos_.

Tenía todo listo desde hacía días, por lo que pronto fue por una de las cajas para ponerse manos a la obra. Utilizando la goma de mascar, que en realidad era un material altamente conductivo, lo dividió y pego en cada lado de la puerta, para luego unir sobre ello el cable y las baterías, y por último, la cuchara de plata, con ella y el resto de materiales causaría un corto circuito en el cerrojo de la puerta, abriéndole por algunos segundos.

_13 minutos_.

El cerrojo cedió, por desgracia, este activo una alarma que resonó por el lugar pero a Dib no le importo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el final del pasillo, en donde una puerta se encontraba. Pateó está con fuerza antes de entrar e ir escaleras arriba, hacia la azotea del edificio. Una vez llegó a la salida, respiro con fuerza. Aire fresco, luego de seis meses encerrado, por fin sentía el aire fresco en su rostro al igual que el cielo nocturno y algunas de las estrellas que aún podían verse en la ciudad.

_17 minutos_

“¡Ahí esta, tras él!” Los dos guardias irkens habían logrado subir a la azotea, divisando a Dib al otro lado de esta antes de correr hacia él. Shloogorghs se encontraba en medio de varios edificios, por lo que no le fue difícil saltar de uno en uno, alejándose cada vez más de los guardias.

Iba a toda prisa y muy por delante de los guardias, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que usaran sus patas robóticas, y así ganar más ventaja.

Dib comenzó a alarmarse aún más cuando divisó en la lejanía una gran división entre los edificios, le sería difícil saltar hacia el siguiente pero tenía que intentarlo, era mejor morir en el intento que volver a ser la mascota de un maldito alien traidor.

“¡Cuidado, no dejes que--!” en un vano intento por detener a Dib, uno de los guardias le disparo en la pierna, haciendo que Dib cayera de bruces al suelo y gritara.

No, esto no podía estar pasando. Sabía que los guardias no iban a matarlo, simplemente debían hacer lo posible para atraparlo. Estando cerca de la cornisa, se arrastró tan rápido como pudo para poder ver hacia abajo. Estaba oscuro, no podía divisarse un fondo o algo entre los edificios, su única opción en ese momento era saltar pero ¿De verdad lo haría? ¿De verdad optaría por la muerte en ese momento?

“¡Vamos, tenemos que atraparlo o Zim nos hará añicos!” ambos guardias corrieron a prisa tras el humano, pero segundos antes de alcanzarlo, este se lanzó al vacío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y CORTE
> 
> Perdón por dejar el suspenso pero, es más interesante así xD 
> 
> Espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto para que no se queden con la duda por mucho tiempo. 
> 
> Nuevamente gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es cruel dejarlos con la intriga pero es parte de la emoción del fic xD
> 
> Advertencia: Al principio del fic habrá menciones de sangre y una viviseccion. Si es algo que les incomoda, por favor, saltense hasta la siguiente división. 
> 
> Sin mas que agregar ¡Les dejo este capítulo!

Su visión aún era borrosa cuando abrió los ojos, y la luz sobre él le hacía más difícil el poder ver en donde estaba.

Personas murmuraban a su alrededor y de pronto, una figura obstruyo la luz frente si. "¿Qué… que está pasando? ¿En dónde estoy?" Fue lo único que Dib pudo decir antes de que la imagen frente a él se aclarara, notando rápidamente el par de ojos magenta que fijamente le observaban.

"No deberías estar despierto, humano… ¡Pero no importa! Continuaremos con nuestro trabajo aún así."

"¿Trabajo? ¿De qué hablas, qué trabajo?" Dib dirigió su vista hacia la mano del irken, notando que está tenía una extraña herramienta, y tanto está como su mano, estaban cubiertas por un líquido rojizo, sangre… "Zim ¿Qué estas--?"

"Shhhhh, basta, no me gusta que mis sujetos de prueba hablen tanto." Zim esbozo una extraña y sádica sonrisa antes de volver a introducir la herramienta dentro del torso de Dib.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el irken hacía, la piel de su pecho había sido partida a la mitad y levantada con la ayuda de una especie de pinzas para así dejar su torso abierto, podía ver cada uno de sus órganos a la perfección. Dib intentó gritar pero el terror era tal que simplemente se quedó sin voz, ver como el irken sin ningún reparo escudriñaba dentro de sí le había revuelto el estómago. Tenía que salir de ahí, no podía permitir que aquel alien continuara haciendo quien sabía que a sus órganos, pero no podía, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas a la camilla para impedir que se moviera. "¡Zim, basta, aléjate, déjame en paz!"

"¡Pero si apenas estoy empezando, Dib! Se que disfrutarás de esto tanto como yo" Sin previo aviso, el irken clavo sus garras alrededor del corazón de Dib, arrancando este de un solo tirón, haciendo que su sangre salpicara por doquier, incluso cubriendo el verdoso rostro del irken, mientras este reía sin parar.

* * *

"No…"

"¿Dib?"

"¡No!"

"¡Dib!"

"NOOOO--"

En un solo movimiento tomó asiento sobre la cama, jadeando e intentado descifrar en donde estaba. Era una habitación parecida a la de cualquier hospital, estaba solo, conectado a un monitor que registraba su frecuencia cardíaca, la cual estaba fuera de control debido a la pesadilla que había tenido. A prisa retiro la sabana sobre él y su camiseta para poder revisarse el torso. Todo estaba en orden, no tenía ningún cicatriz o algo por el estilo, tan solo uno que otro raspón pero nada grave.

"¡Dib! ¿Estas bien?" de pronto, su hermana entró corriendo a la habitación, preocupada ante los gritos de Dib.

"¡Gaz!" Quiso ponerse de pie para ir hacia ella, pero los cables de la máquina lo detuvieron, dejando que sólo tomará asiento a la orilla de la cama.

"No te muevas, idiota, aún estás débil" Gaz llegó hasta el para tomar asiento a su lado y envolverlo en un abrazo.

"Gaz… Te extrañe mucho ¡¿Y papá?! ¿En donde estamos? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Oye, oye, espera, una cosa a la vez."

* * *

Dib salto al vacío, cayendo sin esperanza de ser salvado, sin esperanza de sobrevivir a tal caída, cayó al vacío sin miedo de morir… Eso hasta que, de pronto, cinco pisos después de su salto, su cuerpo cayó directo a una especie de plataforma, que se deslizó hacia dentro de uno de los edificios cercanos.

"¡Es él"

"¡Ahora muévanse! Debemos asegurarnos que los irkens vean anzuelo antes que a nosotros."

Dib no reconocía las voces, y todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder ver sus rostros, además, la caída había sido algo fuerte y le era difícil el moverse. Su visión sería impedida aún más luego de que una especie de lona oscura lo cubriera algo que lo hizo alarmarse. "Oigan ¿Qué demo--?"

"Shhh… Ahí vienen." Murmuró una de las voces antes de quedarse en total silencio.

 _"¡Apresurate! Tiene que estar por aquí, los humanos no pueden soportar caídas de tal altura"_ El ruido de las patas mecánicas de los irken se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca, de pronto el sonido se alejo, habían llegado hasta el callejón al fondo de los edificios.

_"… Creo que llegamos tarde."_

_"¿Estas seguro de que es este?"_

_"Mira su ropa, es la misma"_

_"¡Por Irk! ¡Zim va a matarnos!"_

_"Hay que avisarle a Larb lo antes posible."_ El sonido metálico nuevamente se escucho, esta vez alejándose más y más.

* * *

"Un muñeco hecho de carne y sangre de cerdo fue lanzado antes de que los irkens llegarán al fondo. Tenía ropa como la tuya y por la caída se desfiguro bastante, de cualquier forma, los Irkens no saben mucho de anatomía humana así que habrían creído cualquier cosa. Luego de que se fueran estabas inconsciente así que nuestro equipo te trajo hasta aquí una vez fue seguro, y papá se aseguró de curar tus heridas. Tenías un par de fracturas pero nada que el no pudiera arreglar."

"Creo que-- creo que recuerdo un poco, si… Entonces ¿Es aquí donde han estado todo este tiempo?"

"Ah--"

"¡Hijo!" El profesor entró rápidamente a la habitación una vez vio a Dib despierto, acercándose a él para abrazarlo aunque muy cuidadosamente. "Estaba tan preocupado por ti. No sabía si habías recibido nuestros paquetes o no ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas descifrado la razón de nuestros regalos"

"Si, menos mal… O no habría valido la pena perder mi consola favorita."

Dib no pudo evitar reír con lo que Gaz había dicho, mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas."Gracias, se que corrieron un gran riesgo al ayudarme pero, de no haber enviado todo eso, aun estaría atrapado en esa habitación." Los tres se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo por un par de minutos, agradecidos de estar Reunidos otra vez, pese a la circunstancias.

* * *

"Después de que te fuiste, nos quedamos observando a la gente y lo que estaban haciendo. Las calles estaban repletas de humanos que actuaban por mera inercia. Siguiendo y alabando a los irkens, haciendo todo los que se les pedía.

No entendíamos muy bien que pasaba, y de pronto, dos soldados irkens nos gritaron, indicando que debíamos seguirlos. No íbamos a obedecerlos así como así, por eso tu hermana y yo corrimos de vuelta a la casa, usamos el túnel secreto en el sótano para ir hacia los laboratorios Membrane para intentar descifrar que sucedía…

No tuvimos mucho tiempo pero lo encontramos, la razón de porque todos actuaban así. Uno de los ingredientes utilizados para el condimento Irken tiene la capacidad de inhibir las funciones físicas y mentales de quien lo consume, algo que después nombramos como 'gusanos cerebrales'. No tenía idea de ello cuando hicimos el condimento, todos los ingredientes parecían ser inofensivos y habían sido revisados antes de la producción, pero creo que los Irkens lograron introducir los gusanos justo antes de cerrar las botellas.

Tu, Gaz y yo, consumimos de una botella que el equipo alfa nos entregó, y no contenía los gusanos… Aún no entiendo porque hicieron eso pero, supuse que esperaban a que nos aliáramos a ellos o algo así.

Además de nosotros, una escasa parte de la población mundial no consumió el condimento por una u otra razón, ellos formaron una especie de resistencia, escondiéndose de los irkens y tachándonos de traidores. Gaz y yo hicimos lo posible por convencerlos de que nosotros tampoco sabíamos nada sobre las intenciones de los irkens, y así fue como logramos reunir este grupo.

Los irkens no saben nada de esta base subterránea y dudo que nos encuentren, además, están ocupados construyendo una especie de torres en cada lugar donde sus restaurantes se encuentran."

Los tres se encontraban reunidos en el comedor de la base, habían decidido ir por algo de comer una vez Dib se sintió con fuerzas para caminar.

A su alrededor habían varias personas de todas edades y etnias,caminando de un lado al otros, realizando distintas tareas. "Me enfurece que nos crean traidores por culpa de esos malditos aliens… Pero me alegra que estén bien y que hayan logrado encontrar personas que los apoyarán."

"No fue fácil pero, ya sabes, tengo el poder del convencimiento." Gaz respondió sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza.

"¡Es verdad! Tu hermana fue de mucha ayuda. Y una vez todos se dieron cuenta de que poseemos suministros suficientes para sobrevivir, fue aún más fácil."

"Ya veo… Y ahora--"

"¡Dib, vaya, estas despierto!" un joven de cabello rizado y rojizo se acercó hasta donde se encontraban, sonriendo y saludando a todos animadamente.

"¡Keef! ¿Consiguieron las partes que faltaban?"

"Si profesor, todo está en el taller listo para comenzar a trabajar."

"¡Excelente! Comenzaré de inmediato. Gaz, muéstrale a Dib el lugar. Keef, preséntale al equipo y ponlo al día con nuestras tareas."

"Claro..."

"¡Con gusto, profesor!" Dicho esto, el profesor se marchó para dejar a los jóvenes solos.

"¿Keef, como es que estas aquí? ¿Tu fuiste una de las personas que no consumió el condimento?"

"¡Así es! Siempre he tenido extraña alergias desde pequeño, así que mis padres no me dejaban comer nada a menos que mi médico lo revisara con cuidado antes, por eso no lo probé siquiera ¡Y me alegra no haberlo hecho! O sería otro zombie."

Dib asintió un par de veces recordando como su ex compañero de secundaria siempre había sido muy delicado, aunque el joven frente a él parecía todo menos delicado. Estaba en mejor forma de lo que lo recordaba, incluso tenía una ligera barba rojiza sobre su rostro, lo cual Dib envidiaba ya que el no lograba hacer crecer la suya. "Si… No me malentiendas pero, recuerdo que eras más, más…"

"¿Delgado?"

"Debilucho, moribundo y un alfeñique." Agregó Gaz sin cuidado.

"Ah… ¿Si?"

"¡Descuida, Dib! Lo sé. Muchos de los que estamos aquí tenían las mismas razones para no consumir el condimento. Organismos delicados y propensos a enfermedades, así que en cuanto nos unimos a tu padre, el se encargo de crear un suplemento vitamínico para ayudarnos a fortalecernos, además de un régimen de entrenamiento para poder sobrevivir. ¡Luego de que conozcas el lugar te contare más sobre ello!"

"Claro, lo agradecería mucho en realidad." El lugar parecía estar bien organizado, aunque no podía esperar menos de algo viniendo de su padre.Quizá la tierra aún tenía esperanzas de que su población sobreviviera, quizá había una manera de revertir lo que los irkens habían hecho. "Gaz ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer contra los irkens? Sobrevivir esta bien pero, no creo que esté sea nuestro modo de vida para siempre."

"Primero nos enfocamos en rescatarte. Ahora ya podemos poner en marcha la siguiente fase del plan…"

* * *

_En algún lugar cerca de la Galaxia Epsilon 3-678_

"Según la computadora, llegaremos a Irk en un par de horas. Así que descansen, nos espera una gran reunión." Tak hizo a un lado la holopantalla antes de salir de la sala de comunicaciones, tras ella Skoodge y Tenn.

Un par de pasos atrás, Zim se quedó observando hacia el fondo del lugar, había algo que quería hacer pero, no sabía si debía o no. "Ustedes vayan, debo revisar algunos datos."El resto del equipo no hizo por quedarse o preguntar, tan solo siguieron hacia sus habitaciones. "Computadora, establece comunicación con Larb, código #644235"

"[iniciando comunicación… Comunicación aceptada]"

"Larb…"

"¡ _Zim! No esperaba tu llamada tan pronto_." El nerviosismo en Larb no era una buena señal en lo absoluto.

"Probablemente, pero sabes que me gusta estar al tanto de mis establecimientos. ¿Cómo va todo?" Tras unos minutos de tecnicismos acerca de su establecimiento en la tierra, Zim por fin decidió preguntar lo que realmente quería saber. "¿Cómo está el humano? No has olvidado alimentarlo ¿Verdad?"

_"Zim, verás, la cosa es…"_

"… " El grito que escapó de Zim tras saber la verdad fue tan fuerte, que pudo escucharse en las galaxias aledañas. "¡¿COMO QUE NO SABEN QUE LE PASÓ?! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO PUDIERAS CONTENER A UN HUMANO, UN SIMPLE HUMANO. ¡La próxima vez que llame quiero saber que tienes al humano Dib de nuevo en su habitación o te lanzare hacia el planeta Blorch para que las ratas mutantes te arranquen la piel! ¡¿Esta claro?!"

Después del reporte de los guardias, Larb había ido a investigar el 'cuerpo' de Dib, descubriendo que en realidad no era el humano. Al menos sabían que no estaba muerto, y aún tenían una oportunidad para salvarse de la ira de Zim. " _Si-- sii, Zim. ¡Descuida, pondré un equipo de búsqueda de inmediato!"_

Zim corto la comunicación después de ello. Estaba molesto, furioso, y al mismo tiempo, temía por la vida del humano. Lo último que deseaba era que algo malo le pasara, o peor, que complicará la situación de la tierra. Una parte de él deseaba tomar una de las cápsulas y salir de inmediato a la tierra, pero su viaje tomaría mucho tiempo, además que estaba a punto de aterrizar en Irk y no podría evitar su siguiente reunión. Tendría que dejar en manos del equipo Beta la búsqueda de su humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y CORTEEE 
> 
> Si se dan cuenta, quise darle a Dib una relación más amena con su familia de lo que en realidad es, esto es porque lo haré sufrir de otra forma y quería que por lo menos tenga el consuelo de su familia xD
> 
> Gracias de verdad por leer este cosa rara que dice ser un fic, espero poder actualizarlo pronto y seguir leyendo sus opiniones por aquí o Face y graciaaaaas por sus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio muchísimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, aquí la primera parte de esta historia. Es un AU de Invasor Zim pero habrán menciones de cosas de la serie  
> Espero les guste!


End file.
